


Bra and panties Aftermath

by Zord7542



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Beach Sex, Bikinis, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sexfight, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: After a humiliating loss to Trish Stratus in a Bra and Panties match on Raw. Stacy Keibler vows to get revenge. What happens between her and Trish opens up a world of new feeling not just for them. But for the entire Divas division.
Relationships: Lita/Trish Stratus, Lita/Victoria, Sable/Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler/Terri Runnels, Stacy Keibler/Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler/Trish Stratus, Sunny/Sable (Mentioned), Sunny/Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson/Dawn Marie (implied), Trish Stratus/Torrie Wilson, Victoria/Lita/Trish Stratus, Victoria/Trish Stratus
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own WWE or any individuals involved with this story. This story is pure fiction and didn't happen. Also I do not make any money from this story whatsoever. 

Trish Stratus had a problem. She had won her title match against stacy keibler. That was fine. The real issue was what Stacy had said in her promo before the match. Stacy said that once she's in her bra and panties she always ends up on top. 

The very thought of that happening between the pair was a thought that trish just couldn't get out of her mind. It was trash talk of course but at the same time it had been more. The feeling of their bodies touching with so little clothes on had awoken something in Trish. Something that she wasn't entirely sure that she like. 

Trish shook her head clearing the mental image of Stacy's thong clad ass from her mind. She stripped slowly her body sore from the beating she had taken and entered the shower. 

A shiver ran down her spine as she heard Stacy's voice echo through the locker room. The taller blonde sounded furious about losing their match earlier in the night. Trish was concerned that she may have a fight on her hands as she exited the shower but stacy was nowhere to be found. Trish got dressed putting on a purple lace thong and matching bra when she noticed something in her bag. A note. That said "I'll see you later tonight for a rematch bitch! SK" Trish noticed that one of the two hotel room keys that she had was gone. 

Trish had mixed feelings as she drove herself to the hotel. On one had she really should report the stolen key to security and end all of this right now, on the other hand. This was her chance to prove that stacy had nothing over her. Her feelings in the match ment nothing and she could overcome anything. 

She was Trish Fucking Stratus after all. The trial blazer of the Women's division and queen of wwe. Some long legged bitch wasn't going to change that at all for her. Her feelings of arousal were nothing. Just a fluke.

As Trish entered her Hotel room she found Stacy Keibler inside already waiting for her. The taller blonde wore the tightest pair of workout shorts trish had ever seen. The outline of her red thong clearly visible through the shorts. She also wore a rainbow patterned crop top. With her hands on her hips stacy smirked as trish clearly surveyed the her body. "What took you so long bitch? I was just thinking that maybe you were too cowardly to show up." Stacy said venom radiating from her voice.

"I'll give you this one chance Stacy, leave now and I won't hurt you." Trish said doing her best to sound intimidating. But it obviously had no effect on the other woman. 

"No I'll give you one chance to change out of that ratty ass jeans and trish stratus tee shirt youre wearing. We're gonna have another bra and panties match right here in this room. I don't want you complaining about not wearing the proper shit when it's lying on the floor and you're humiliated. Go change in the bathroom and come out when you're ready." Stacy said once again voice filled with anger. But trish noticed something off about her. Stacy's eyes lingered on trishs cleavage alittle longer than they should have. And she sounded excited in an aroused way not in a vindictive way when she was describing trishs clothes being on the floor. 

Trish smirked internally. It seems that the match had the same effect on both of them earlier in the evening and not just trish. This could be a fun night after all. "Okay stacy fine. I'll change. Just gimme a few minutes please." Trish said acting afraid as she shuffled into the large bathroom of the suite that she stayed in. Making sure to sway her hips a little extra as she did. Upon entering the bathroom she smirked to herself. She always carried around her gear from fully loaded as a bit of a good luck charm. It was the tightest spandex outfit that she had ever worn but damn it was sexy. If stacy was really attracted to her there wasn't anything she could do to resist this outfit. 

So trish sauntered out of the bathroom barefoot in her hot pink spandex shorts and bra. Stacy's eyes went wide as she saw her. She didn't blink and couldn't look away as trish walked right up to her. Trish's breasts pressed into stacy as trish bit her lip and asked. "This is you're match, what are the rules?" In the satirist voice that she could. 

Stacy gulped before regaining composure. "Same as on raw. You need to strip the other girl to her underwear then pin her. Our own pins tho. No fast counts bitch." Stacy said. Her lips inching towards trish with nearly every word until both blondes foreheads and noses were touching. "Winner gets bragging rights, the loser, is just a bitch." Their lips literally brushing as stacy spoke. A breathless gasp overtook trish. Stacy had successfully turned the tables. 

She backed away as the pair had begun to circle one another. Desire burning in both of their eyes. Trish rushed towards stacy only to be side stepped and have Stacy's hand swiftly slap her ass. "Damn, look at that jiggle." Stacy said with a chuckle. " maybe once I strip you ill keep the spanking up all night." She smirked. Trishs face noticeable reddened at the other woman's words. Trish rushed her again this time spearing Keibler onto the bed. Grabbing Stacy's wrists and pinning them over her head. The two women came face to face. Trish couldn't help herself anymore. She kissed stacy fiercely. Trish had always been told that she had been an amazing kisser. But stacy was quickly overtaking her tongue. In an instant trish found herself on her back. Her top being ripped open exposing her bra covered tits to the hotel air. Trish gasped as stacy began kissing her way down. Hovering over trishs covered nipples. "Later after you're beaten." Stacy said as her hands began to move lower playing with the waistband of trishs shorts. This sprung trish into action. 

In an instant. Throwing stacy off of her and by extension the bed. Before stacy could get up trish grabbed the waist band of Stacy's shorts and ripped them off the amazing legs of keibler. "You bitch!" Stacy screamed standing up quickly. Trish ran for the bathroom hoping to escape her rival for a few moments. Before trish could fully get the door shut, stacy barged in and shoved trish up against the wall. To Stacy's surprise as when she looked into trish's eyes, she didn't see fear or anger. Only lust as the two blondes peered into one anothers eyes. In a flash stacy brought their lips together. Trish moaned into the kiss arching her body into the taller domineering woman. Trish gasped as Stacy's hands smacked her barely covered ass. "Mhmmmmm someone seems a little hot. I think we should cool you off." Stacy said kissing her way down trishs body once again making it all the way down to Stratus's core. Making out with her covered crotch really elicited a strong moan from the Canadian. 

"Please" was all trish could say as she looked down at the leggy blonde licking her spandex covered crotch. The last of her will power leaving her once keibler had barged into the bathroom. The sextual tension between the two had overcome her. She'd hoped hiding in the bathroom would give her a chance to cool off. But that failed. Trish had never been so excited sextually than she was when keibler bit the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. Exposing her tiny thong to the other woman.

Stratus couldn't even speak. She moaned with displeasure as Keibler turned and walked away into the walk in shower. A moment later the water started and keiblers top, bra, and thong came over the top of shower. "Come on in trishy waters just fine" stacy said opening the door from within. In an instant trish was stripping herself and rushing into the bathroom. One look at Stacy's smirk drove her mad. She grabbed Stacy by the throat and shoved her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Stratus shoved keibler against the wall still choking her as she ran her eyes over the Baltimore natives body. Trish smirked as she jammed two fingers into stacy. Keibler gasped at the sudden intrusion but grinder her hips into the other woman's hand. 

Stacy wanted this just as much as trish did. She had hated trish ever since coming to the WWE the two had been at each other's throats. She hated the fact that Stratus body turned her on so much and that she could never strip her in a match. She had faced her in three bra and panties matches and lost all three. But being fucked by the shorter blonde was a dream. On the off chance this was a one night thing she couldn't take chances. This was all or nothing. She gripped Trish's wrist pulling it out of her. This was her night to be in control dammit.

Trish again easily over powerd stacy. "Tisk tisk tisk. Someone's a naughty girl" she spun stacy around pressed her bare chest into the tile wall. Stacy gasped because of the vast temperature difference from the hot water. Before stacy could protest trish gripped her wet hair roughly and pulled bringing her lips to Stacy's ear. "Someone deserves a spanking." Keiblers eyes went wide with shock as stratus hand made contact with her bare ass. Strike after strike made contact alternating between Stacy's ass cheeks. 

Then without warning trish began kissing her way down Stacy's back. Her hands roughly gripping Stacy's cake spreading it then plunging her tongue into Stacy's back door. Stacy's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. As her orgasim began to build though she felt trish beginning to back away. In a flash she gripped stratus by the hair forcing her forward into Stacy's tight as. She also moved them into the corner of the shower positioning stratus in the corner and stinkfacing her. 

Trish panicked at the turn of events. She was now being smothered by the glorious ass she had planned on fucking in a matter if minutes. As she struggled to get free however the world went black and she passed out. 

Stacy screamed as she orgasimed. As she was coming down she noticed trish was no longer struggling. As she stepped away she saw trish naked and passed out. Stacy slapped trish across the face with her foot. The women's champion was definitely out. She pulled trish out of the steaming shower shutting off the water. As she threw the Canadian over her shoulder she gave her a firm smack on the ass before throwing her onto the bed face down. Stacy felt her eyes being drawn to stratus bag. If she had this sexy outfit packed who knows what else she had. 

To her surprise stacy found an 8 in bright red strap-on dildo. She quickly fastened it around her waist. She also grabbed the women's title wearing it just above the strap-on. As she went back to the bed she giggled. Dropping to her knees stacy parted trish's ass and gave it a long lick. Diving in giving trish a very thorough rim job woke trish up with extreme pleasure. As trish came to she was in a panic not knowing what was happening bur getting her ass eaten for the first time was very frightening. As she tried to crawl her way up the bed stacy roughly grabbed her by the hips forcing her into doggy position with stacy behind her. 

One of Stacy's hands found trishs dripping pussy and began fingering her. Trishs ass moved further up enjoying the sensation until she came into contact with something cold. Trish turned to look at what it was, her eyes went wide as she saw her title around another woman's waist. "That's right bitch. I own you and this title. Now I'm going to fuck you until you admit it." Before trish could respond, her own strap-on filled her ass. Effectively popping her cherry. Stacy didn't start slow either. She began pumping roughly into trish. Trish began to try and pull away but stacy showed incredible flexibility and brought up one of her fabulous legs down onto the back of trishs head. As trish looked up and back she saw Stacy's eyes shut. Fucking her even faster now. The women's title moving up and down faster and faster. Trish moaned in agony as she climaxed. All fight leaving her body. She tapped out on the bed. 

"Whats this bitch? Giving up?" Stacy asked cocking an eyebrow. Weakly trish nodded in agreement. "If you're serious kiss your way from my feet to my lips." Stacy said backing away. Weakly trish fell to the floor. Crawling over to stacy she began kissing her feet. Swirling her tongue around Stacy's toes. Slowly she made her way up. Kissing and licking Stacy's calves and thighs. As she made her way towards keiblers waist the taller woman turned forcing stratus to kiss and lick the taller woman's tanned cheek. As trish started making her way upward after taking a bit too long (not that stacy was going to complain.) Stacy turned again. Trish kissed her title passionately, making eye contact with the woman who dominated her. Trish licked her way up Stacy's abs and navel. She latched herself to both of Stacy's breasts sucking and lightly biting them. After another moment of eliciting another moaned. She moved up again. Kissing and biting Stacy's collarbone and neck finally making her way to keiblers lips.

The two made out passionately for over a minute before keibler grabbed stratus hair. "Whose bitch are you," stacy said looking into trish's eyes. Trish looked like she wanted to resist but after another Sharpe tug in her hair. 

"Yours...... I'm your bitch." Trish said humiliated.

"Damn right you are." Stacy said before throwing Trish into the flush carpeting. Trish looked up in shock as stacy placed her foot between trish's breasts. She unstrapped the dildo and began fingering herself. Then taking the belt off her waist and looking at her own reflection. "1......2...." looking down at trish who only moaned and fingers herself in response. "3. We are gonna have so much fun." Stacy grabbed trish by the hair throwing her onto the disheveled bed. Stacy planted her purse and ass on trish face and began grinding as she began to eat out trishs pushy. The two fucked for the rest of the night. Both looking forward to their next match.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish vs Torrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. This wasn't originally supposed to be a series but I've got plans for the future now. Big thank you to MTL17 I'm doing my best to move forward with your feedback. This is my first ever fiction so please be patient. If you have any requests either leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Zord

Disclaimer. I do not own the WWE or any of the people involved. This is all entirely a work of fiction and I make no money from this or any other fics I write. 

Trish Stratus awoke in a heap in bed. Her entire lower body ached as she tried to stand. As she got up on shakey legs she looked around the room. Trish gasped as she saw her and Stacy's clothes all around the hotel room. The sounds of the shower running echoed out of the bathroom. Trish quickly started gathering all of her clothes throwing them into her bag. It was her room, but she needed to get her things and go before Stacy caught her. 

As she heard the shower turn off Trish quickly pulled up her purple thong. The 

wetness of it made her cringe but she didn't have time to get a new pair out of her bag. Trish fumbled with the bra trying to secure it when Stacy came striding out of the bathroom. Stacy smirked as she walked up to trish. Stratus just stopped and stared at Stacy's naked semi dry body. Stacy grabbed trish by the shoulders and spun her around. Stacy's hand lightly traced trish's sore ass and made her way up Stratus back. Stacy clipped the bra closed and spun trish around again so the pair were face to face. 

"Trishy, last night was fun, and I never knew being with another woman could be so satisfying. But thats it. We're done. You're sexy but I still hate you." Stacy kissed trish deeply. Her hands roaming all over her body. Trish moaned in disappoint as stacy began to pull away. As Stacy pulled away she bit Trish's bottom lip hard. "Bitch. Now get out 

before I kick your ass again." Stacy said as she picked up her own clothes. 

Trish quickly put on a pair of jeans and t shirt. "Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" Trish asked. She couldn't believe herself, before last night she had never had a lesbian experience. Now she was trying to convince one of her most hated rivals that there was more to their relationship than a one night stand. 

"Trish, no. I have Test to keep me satisfied. You have Christian or Jericho or whoever your flavor of the week is. Now get out of here and go to smackdown before we ruin each other's memories of last night." Stacy said. Grabbing a crop top and a pair of shorts. 

Trish grabbed her bag and stormed out. The 

entire trip to Smackdown was a blur. All she could think about was Stacy Fucking Keibler. How dare the leggy blond turn her down. Didn't she know who Trish was? The babe of the year. The hottest woman in WWE. If Stacy wanted her to prove herself she was going to do it. Trish was going to prove that she was the best fuck, not just in the Women's locker room, but the mens locker room too. 

As Trish walked up for the nights match card she smiled to herself. She had been booked in another Bra and Panties match. This time against Torrie Wilson. She scanned the match card for Stacy but was disappointed when she saw that her and Test only appeared for a backstage promo.

As Trish and Torrie got ready for their match, Trish couldn't help herself but stare at the 

other fitness models body. It seemed last night with Stacy had really awoken something in her. She walked over to Torrie who was just getting undressed from her t shirt and jeans. Torrie stood there in her white bra and thong as Trish sauntered over to her. 

"Hey there Torr, how's it going." Trish said biting her lip and looking Torrie up and down. Torrie gulped at the obvious hungry glare from Trish. 

"Hey...hey Trish whats up?" Torrie asked more confused than anything from the other blondes flirty demeanor.

"Well I was just thinking, you and I have a Bra and Panties match tonight and I'd like to make it a little different that the match me and Stacy did last night." Trish said removing 

her top slowly trying to gage Torries reactions. 

Torrie gulped as she saw Trish's full breats barely restrained by her red bra. "Okay, yeah that makes sense." Torrie said twirling her curled blonde hair between two of her fingers. "What were you thinking?" She asked gasping as trish began toying with the waistband of own jeans. A tiny red whale tale showing. 

"Well, you and me are probably the two hottest women in wwe. The fans will definitely enjoy seeing us roll around in the ring together. So why don't we give them more of a show than a match." Trish slowly turned. She smiled at torries reaction to her teasing. There were rumors that she and Nidia had, had an affair during their feud. Seems like this was confirming Torries 

Bicuriosity. Trish dropped her pants exposing her thong. She heard Torrie give out a sharp breath. Making her final move to set things off Trish acted as tho she lost her balance and leaned back. Her bent over ass making contact with Torrie's barely covered crotch. 

Both women gasped at the contact. "Wow, um, sure Trish did you have any spots in mind?" Torrie asked. It was obvious that Trish was coming on to her. Torrie wasn't really complaining. She just wanted to know how serious Trish was about all of this. 

Torrie thrust her hips forward. This took Trish by complete surprise, but she was in charge. She had to be. Trish caught herself on the bench in the locker room and stood up straight turning so that her breasts were pressed into torries. "Well, I know you love to stinkface people, I was wondering if maybe 

you would wanna try that on me?" Trish asked. Her lips hovering over Torries. 

"Baby if you want this ass. You'll get it. Let's just hope you can keep up with it." Torrie stepped away from trish. To emphasize her statement she turned her back, looking over her shoulder at Trish and smacked her ass. Trish smiled and got ready for her match in silence. She felt Torrie's eyes on her. And God she loved it. 

Stacy Keibler made a point to make her way into Mr. McMahons private skybox for the Bra and Panties match. As much as she hated it, she couldn't get Trish Stratus out of her mind. She kept being dragged into daydreams of Trish's tongue in her asshole, how perfect her tits were in Stacy's hands, and the way that their tongues perfectly danced together. 

She had never been with another woman before, she was pretty sure that Trish hadn't either. She still hated her rival, she could tell that Trish had wished that they could have done more this morning but the entire experience had just forced too many questions on her. 

Keiblers jaw dropped as Trish began walking down to the ring. She wore a black tank top and purple shorts that might as well have been panties (trish vs lita bra and panties match) Trish hit all of her signature poses before winking at the camera. Stacy felt herself flush. Wishing that it was her in the ring with trish instead of torrie. 

Stacy was about to make her way over to Vince to demand a rematch against Trish on Raw when she saw Torrie coming down to 

the ring. Torrie also wore a black tank top that red "naughty angel" and pink spandex shorts. (Bra and panties match vs Stacy Keibler smackdown) 

Stacy couldn't move from the monitor. Both women looked sexy as hell, she could tell from the way that Trish was looking at Torrie that there was more to this than she let on. That bitch was coming onto Torrie. A strange mix of fury and arousal overcame her. 

As Lilian Garcia explained the rules of the match to the audience. That a woman had to be stripped to her bra and panties and then pin or submit. Torrie and Trish met in the center of the ring. Trish winked at Torrie as the pair locked up. 

The taller Wilson forced Stratus back into the corner. The ref began the count to break the 

hold when Torrie let go. She backed away with her hands in the air then launched herself toward Trish and clotheslined her. As Trish was dazed she picked her up and irish wiped her into the opposite corner. 

Trish reversed the whip and sent torrie into the turnbuckle. Trish ran and jumped. Attempting to dropkick Wilson. Torrie moved out of the way causing Trish to get both of her legs caught in the ropes and trapping her in the tree of woe. 

Torrie quickly grabbed Trish's top and stripped it off of her. Exposing the red bra that she had seen in the locker room to a very appreciative audience. Torrie walked to the center of the ring twirling the tank top over her head and celebrating with the fans. 

Trish was furious at Torries cockiness. She 

untangled herself from where she was trapped and waited for Wilson to face her. As she did Trish kicked her head off with the chick kick. Torrie was laid out spread eagle in the middle of the ring as Trish ripped her top off Hogan style in the middle of the ring. Torrie spread out, embarrassingly moaning as it happened. 

Trish did a 180 dropping to her knees and straddling Wilson's waist. Slowly she pulled torries legs up and pulled the tight shorts up. Spanking torrie wilsons now exposed ass. 

The fans were eating everything the two women were doing up. Stacy Keibler however was not. How Dare Trish do this to her and with Torrie of all people. She was going to make the Canadian pay. 

Meanwhile in the ring. Torrie stripped down 

to her white bra and thong pushed Trish off of her. She hit Trish with a massive clothesline and went to the top rope to deliver a flying crossbody. To her surprise Trish hopped up to her feet. In an instant she had torries head scissored between her legs in the stratosphere. As Trish tried to pull Torrie off of the top rope. Torrie held on to the top rope. She pushed trish's legs off to the side of her as she pulled Trishs shorts up and off. Stripping the Canadian to her underwear as she hung upside down. 

Trish's face went flush. She rescissored torries head and flipped her down onto the mat. Stratus called for Stratusfaction as Torrie kicked her in the ass sending her face first into the top turnbuckle. Trish scrambled to the bottom turnbuckle trying to pull herself up. As she looked up though. She regretted her request from earlier in the night. As 

Wilson's near perfect ass was now engulfing her face. 

You couldn't see it because her face was entirely buried in Torries ass, but she was as red as her lingerie. All she could think of was the night before when her face was in the same position in the shower with stacy. This wouldn't be her undoing again. 

Without thinking Trish stuck her tongue out into Torries ass. Torrie screamed and ran forward in the ring holding her ass. As looking back at Trish, Trish licked her lips as she ran forward catching Torrie in the Stratusfaction once again laying her out in the center of the ring. Trish pointed at the hard cam as she straddled torrie wilson. She grabbed the taller blondes face and kissed her as the ref counted the 1,2,3. 

Stacy stormed over to Vince as the match came to an end. He and Test had been negotiating the entire night. She knew interrupting them was a bad call but she couldn't wait any longer. "Hey Vince. I have a great idea about a match on Raw." 

Vince was taken aback he obviously wasn't expecting Stacy to speak up, but he always listen to her when she talked. Especially when she wore her old Miss Hancock uniform. "Uh, sure Stacy whats up?" Vince gulped not making eye contact with her, his eyes glued to her legs. 

"I think you should book me and Torrie in a bikini match on Raw. I mean we both lost to Trish in sexy matches this week. We should see who should get another shot at her next week." Stacy said putting her hands on her 

hips, as she raised one of her legs up on the table. Vince's eyes went wide as he vigorously nodded in agreement. "Thank you Mr. McMahon." Stacy said as she walked out of the box. She couldn't bare being in the building any longer

As Stacy made her way down the corridor she heard the door of the box slam open. "STACY! STACY WHAT THE FUCK!" Test shouted as he stormed after her in the empty corridor. 

"What do you want Andrew?" Stacy turned and asked. She wasn't intimidated by him which really knocked him off balance.

"You were supposed to help me get a world title match. Instead you challenge Wilson to a bikini match and storm off, what the fuck!" He shouted again. Stacy didn't even blink. 

"Test, you and I both know if you had gotten your match against Angle you'd be tapping to the ankle lock in under 5 min. After listening to you grovel to Vince I realized that our Relationship wasn't going anywhere. We're threw. Bye." Stacy said adjusting her glasses and walking away. Test shouted something after her. But she just couldn't be bothered to give a shit. She had bigger fish to fry. 

Meanwhile as Torrie made her way to the locker room her mind was racing. On one hand she was upset that Trish had used such "dirty" tactics against her. The kiss alone was enough to distract her but her tongue licking her thong covered ass is what really pushed it too far. Not that Torrie didn't like it. She loved it in fact. Maybe too much. But she just hadn't expected the previously straight Stratus to be so aggressive. 

As she entered the otherwise empty Womens locker room. She heard the shower running. Trish's underwear discarded on the floor in the open. She smiled as she disrobed as quietly as possible and began sneaking towards the shower room. 

Trish stood underneath the steaming hot shower in all of her glory. Normally she wouldn't be so bold but she just couldn't help it. The past few days had not only been an awakening in her sextuality but her confidence. 

As she arched her back into the water suddenly her bare breasts were grabbed lightly by a pair of femmine hands behind her. "If I'd known that, that was the kind of match you wanted, I would have offered to practice." Torrie said as she planted several light kisses along Trish's neck causing 

goosebumps to erupt all along her body. 

"Well I wasn't sure you'd be up for it." Trish said in response. She turned coming face to face with the Boise native. She took control by kissing Torrie passionately. Torrie fought for control of the kiss for only a moment. But conceeded to Trish's control.

Trish was disappointed by Torries complete submissiveness. She loved that Stacy challenged her, and even conquered her. She vowed it wouldn't happen again. So she was going to take everything that she had wanted to do to Keibler, out on Wilson tonight. 

That wasn't to take anything away from Torrie though. This was easily one of the best make out sessions that she had ever had. Torrie was dead sexy and trish was going to take full advantage of her. 

Trish began kissing her way down to Torrie's neck. Sucking and biting as she made her way down to Wilson's fabulous tits. Trish took Torries right nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it and sucking it. Torrie moaned in absolute pleasure. Her hands finding Trish's ass and squeezing it tightly. 

Trish gasped at the sudden contact. She swapped nipples with her mouth her right hand finding Torrie's dripping core. She pumped quickly.

"Oh fuck yes Trish! Oh fuck me please fuck me." Torrie moaned as trish continued. Stratus moved her mouth south. She replaced her two fingers with her tongue swirling it all around Torrie. "Oh yes you Canadian rug muncher keep going. Oh yes don't fucking stop." Torrie said gripping 

Stratus wet hair and forcing her forward. Torrie continued to roll her hips forward. 

Torrie was surprised with how quickly Trish had turned the tables on her. She had been a top the few other Lesbian experiences that she had, had in her life. But Trish's aggressiveness had completely dominated her. The sensation that Trish's tongue was causing her to feel was out of this world. In a matter of minutes she was shaking as an extraordinary orgasim was coming over her. Slowly Torrie slid down the tile wall. Her eyes clamped shut until the hot water was being blocked.

As Torrie opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Trish's impossibly firm but fat ass. "Eat it bitch." Trish said as she grabbed torrie by the hair and forced her into her crack. Torrie never one to disappoint began 

lapping Trish's back door. Torrie reached around fingering Trish as she did it. 

Trish played with her own breasts as Torrie invaded both of her holes. She couldn't believe it. In two straight days she had felt more pleasure from women than she ever had from men. Torrie clearly knew what she was doing as Trish was overwhelmed by pleasure. As Trish came she fell forward catching herself on the tile wall. She turned and looked at Torrie. Lust clouding her eyes until. "Hey Trish! Hurry your ass up in there I wanna get to the hotel." Jericho yelled from the Locker room door. 

Trish's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten that she had agreed to room with him tonight. "Sorry babe. Be out in just a minute." Trish yelled back. She crouched down in front of Torrie, kissing her deeply one 

last time. "Sorry to cut out early sexy, I promise we'll do this again real soon." Trish left Torrie laying in the hot water. 

Torrie didn't know what the fuck was going on with Trish Stratus, but the promise of this happening again was more than enough for her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next time a steamy bikini match between our fave WCW gals, Trish makes another title challenge for Smackdown, and Jericho gets left in the dust. Will more classic Divas get dragged into this? Find out in chapter 3


	3. Late Night Romp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish runs to Lita when things turn south with Chris Jericho. Things heat up when secrets come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the false advertising. I promise the match with Torrie and Stacy is next.

Disclaimer. I do not own. WWE or any of the characters involved, this story is entirely fictional and is written out of good fun I make no money off of this or any other fanfics that I write. 

Lita groaned as she rolled out of her hotel room bed. As she looked at the clock she shook her head angrily. "Who the fuck is knocking at 3 am?" She said as she went to look through the peephole. To her surprise it was none other than Trish Stratus, her former tag team partner and best friend. 

Lita opened the door and was about to shout at Trish when she noticed that the other woman had been crying. The white beater Trish was wearing had been stained with tears. "Trish? What's wrong? Come on in." Lita said. As mad as she wanted to be, she would rather have this conversation inside than out in the hallway. 

Trish walked right in, sitting on the foot of Lita's full-sized bed she looked around. "Thanks Li, where is Matt?" She asked as she continued to scan the room. Nervously 

running her hands over her bare thighs. 

Lita tried not to look at trish's legs for too long. The blonde was only wearing boy shorts and a beater. "We split up. Neither one of us wanted anyone else to know yet though. Guess I ordered the bed size because I'm just used to it. Lita realized what she had worn to bed and became embarrassed. 

Lita stood in nothing but one of her trademark red thongs and one of the old school hardy mesh shirts. Her breasts completely visible to the other woman. But before she could make her way over to her bag to grab a proper shirt Trish spoke up. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, im sorry for barging in this way too. Its just that Chris threw me out and I didn't know where else to go." Tears overwhelmed the bombshell as she buried her face in her hands. 

"Why would he do something stupid like that?" Lita asked. She sat down next to Trish and put her arm around her in a sympathetic hug. 

"Well, he wanted to fuck but I just couldn't get into it." Trish said hesitantly. Her voice shaking. 

"What is he just not your type anymore." Lita said jokingly punching Trish lightly in the arm hoping that it might lift her hurting friends spirit. "I mean I saw you lay one on Torrie. Maybe I should be getting you her number." As Lita said it, it clicked in her mind. The spot hadn't been something Vince commanded them to do. She could tell by how Trish stiffened as she said it. 

There was a long pause before Trish lifted 

her head, she looked in Lita's eyes for a moment. Like she was finding the words to say. "Well, you could say that." Trish said embarrassed. Starting to stand up. Lita grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. 

"Oh my God Trish I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lita said doing her best to not completely scar Trish in this very vital moment of her life. 

"Its fine I should just go, you probably think I'm some kind of freak." Trish said trying to raise up but once again Lita pulled her down. 

"I don't think you're a freak. Honestly. Its just you never showed any kind of interest." Lita paused for a moment. Trish looked in her eyes, then down her body. Trish had just noticed what Lita was wearing. 

The look made Lita's nipples harden. Trish's eyes went wide as she bit her bottom lip. 

"Really, you don't think that its weird?" Trish asked. Her mood completely changing as she noticed Lita's reactions to her stare. 

"No, um I'm actually Bi. Matt found out and wanted me to convince Jessica Alba to come home with me from the set of Dark Angel." Lita said rolling her eyes. "She was down until I mentioned Matt would be there. Total deal breaker I guess." Lita and Trish both chuckled.

There was a long moment of silence shared between the two. "Hey Lita?" Trish looked up and into the red heads eyes again. God she was adorable Lita thought to herself. 

"Yeah whats up?" Lita looked back. Trying her best to be cool. 

"Thanks for being understanding. It means a lot." Trish said. Smiling warmly. "Can I ask you something kind of personal?" The blonde asked hitching an eyebrow.

"Dude you pretty much just came out to me. I'm pretty sure I owe you a personal question or two." Lita returned the smile. 

"Have you ever... done it with another woman before." Trish's hand started sliding up Lita's thigh. 

Lita gulped. "Yeah, way back in ECW, but its been a while. Why do you ask." She suppressed a moan as Trish's hand found its destination just above her sex. 

"Well, its just that I'm pretty new to it, I was hoping I might get some practice with 

someone a little more. Experienced." Trish whispered her mouth hovering just above Lita's ear. Her hand slowly rubbing up and down over Lita's still barely covered pussy. 

Lita's mind was racing. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. This had to be a dream. She just moaned happily until she felt a sharp pinch. As she opened her eyes Trish had taken her left nipple between her teeth and lightly bit it. 

Lita threw her head back and moaned loudly. She wasn't dreaming. As she looked down at Stratus. Her pussy instantly became drenched by the predatory glare that Trish was giving her. As she stiffled a moan. "Yeah I think I can help you practice." Lita said. 

Trish smiled and mounted her best frenemy. Lita's hands instantly latched themselves to 

Trish's ass. She began squeezing and groping like an animal. Trish had discovered that she loved little more than her ass being played with by an attractive woman. She moaned as Lita wedgied the sweat material of her shorts into her own ass. 

This really hadn't been what trish was looking for when she came to Lita's room. She had been looking for a friend. Somehow this was the perfect way to forget about Chris Jericho. She had always found Lita beautiful, but she never once considered doing THIS with her. 

Lita began grasping at the bottom of Trish's shirt trying to pull it up and expose those world famous tits when Trish grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them over her head. Trish brought their foreheads together. Looking deeply into Lita eyes. She smiled as she saw the fire in them. Lita hated being 

pinned down like this. 

"I'm in charge here bitch." Trish said as she finally closed the gap between their lips. Their first kiss was almost more of a headbutt. Their lips hard against one another. But after a few moments it became more tender. Both women began moaning in pleasure. Trish's tongue slid along Lita's lips. The redhead unwilling to grant her access. Just we Trish was about to pull away she found her own mouth being invaded by Lita's tongue. 

Lita flipped the pair of them. Leaving Trish pinned to the bed. Lita began rhythmically grinding her hips into Trish's. Their kiss only broken by a sharpe gasp from Trish as she began picking up the pace. Lita could feel how wet Trish's shorts were getting as they continued. 

"If anyone is going to be in charge here, its me you blonde Tramp." Lita said. She smiled at the furious expression on Trish's face. She kissed trish again. It was wonderful how their bodies seemed to mesh together. If Lita had known this is how Trish really felt she would have split with Matt ages ago. 

Lita trapped both Stratus hands above her head with one hand, and with the other roughly tugged the shirt up and forced it off of Trish's midsection. "You naughty bitch when I get free you're gonna payaaaaa" Trish moaned as Lita roughly began sucking on her nipples. Between that sensation and the rhythmic thrusting from the Red Head on top Trish felt herself slipping. "Oh God yes, please don't stop." Trish gasped. She hated that she was Cumming so fast but she couldn't help it. Trish wrapped her legs around Lita's waist. Pulling the red head in and giving it her all. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck Trish YES!" Lita shouted as she came. She fell forward into Trish's breasts. For a moment the pair lay there together panting. Trish must have climaxed too. Lita was sure of it. 

As she rested though. Trish flipped the pair laying on top of lita. Lita's eyes went wide as Trish smirked ontop of her. Trish grabbed the sheer top and ripped it just above Lita's breasts. Lita tried to push Stratus mouth away but was too exhausted from her climax. "Oh I'm not close to being done with you." Trish said as she continued to lick Lita's hard areolas. 

Lita once again tried to push Trish away from her. This time instead of being pinned down she was flipped onto her stomach. Trish pulled down hard on the top. It ripped the 

shirt all the way down the back. Trish pulled it off of her leaving both women topless. 

"I told you, you were gonna pay bitch." Trish said. She grabbed the still exhausted Lita by the hair and pulled her over her knee.

"No Trish you bitch you better no-" before Lita could finish her sentence Trish's hand came down hard on her ass. Lita yelped at the sudden contact. Trish just smiled and squeezed the red heads ass. "Don't worry when I'm done I'll be sure to kiss it and make it all feel better." Trish said continuing to spank Lita. 

What started out as yelps in pain turned into moans of pleasure. Trish was dominating her. She had never bottomed before, Lita kinda loved the feeling though. That didn't mean she was going to make it any easier on Trish 

though. 

After 2 or three more spanks Lita made her move. She pushed herself up, trying to catch Trish off balance. Before she got free however Stratus gripped her Thong tightly and pulled upwards. Lita screamed as the thong cut into her pussy and her ass. "Okay okay I'm sorry Trish please stop." Lita yelped pleading with Trish. 

Trish gave a coy smile. "If I stop do you promise to do anything I say?" Trish asked releasing the thong just a little. 

Lita frantically nodded. "Yes, you're in charge rest of the night. I promise." Trish let Lita go, she dropped to the floor in front of her Canadian Rival. She rubbed her ass and pussy, they were sore from the assault that they had just received. 

"Oh, just tonight?" Trish asked. The promise of a future challenge turning her on even more. As if that were possible. 

"I'm going to have to get you back for this." Lita paused. She loved the gleam that shined in Trish's eyes. "Mistress." 

Trish shuddered. She nearly came on the spot. Lita kissed Trish's feet. She made her way up Stratus thighs until she came face to crotch with the soaking wet shorts of Trish Stratus. "May I mistress? Lita asked as her fingers made their way underneath the waist line. 

Trish pulled Lita's hands away getting a confused reaction from her slut for the night. "Use your teeth slut." Trish said with a smile. Lita returned it as she lent forward. Lita 

kissed through the thin material causing Stratud to moan in delight. She then bit the hem of the shorts and dragged them down to the floor. 

Lita then returned to the prize. She began licking Trish's dripping sex sloppily. Trish began rolling her hips into Lita's face. She was loving every second of control she had over the other woman. The only thing that could make Trish feel any more pleasure was if it was that Leggy bitch Stacy Keibler. 

That took nothing away from Lita however. The redhead swirled her tongue inside of Trish causing her to cum. Trish felt like all the energy she had was being sucked out of her. She fell backwards onto the bed. Like a woman possessed Lita moved forward with her. Literally sucking all of the cum out of Trish and swallowing it. 

As Trish came down from her orgasim, Lita crawled her way up Trish's body and kissed her deeply. Trish could taste herself on Lita's tongue. It should have discussed her but if anything it turned Trish on more. 

In an instant Trish shot up breaking the kiss. She pushed Lita face down on the bed. Trish grabbed the red thong that now matched Lita's ass after the spanking she'd given her and pulled it clean off. 

"Trish? What are you doing?" Lita asked as Trish pulled her so that her legs and ass hung off the bed. Trish knelt behind her gently gripping Lita's sore ass. 

"I told you I was gonna kiss it and make it better baby." Trish said as she began softly pecking Lita's asscheeks. 

Lita was apprehensive. Her ass was the part of her body that was off limits. But so much had changed since Trish had come into her room. She figured one time wouldn't be the end of the world. 

Trish continued kissing all over Lita's firm asscheeks. Getting nothing from the other woman but a gleefully moan. Trish upped the ante starting to lick the glowing red ass of her lover for the night. Then after a min or two of doing it. It was time to aim for the real target. She spread Lita's cheeks and gave a long sentious lick. 

"OHHHHHHHHHH TRISH!" Lita yelled as Trish continued her first lick. Trish just smiled as she did it again. " OHHHH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST DO IT YOU BLONDE WHORE!" With that Trish entered Lita's back door. She 

probbed the other woman's rectum in and out. Lita just continued moaning and screaming as Trish continued. Trish began pumping her finger in and out of Litas ass as well taking turns between that and her tongue. 

Lita was in heaven. She never dreamed that her back door being violated like this would ever feel this good. She felt an orgasim coming. Not just a orgasim either. Lita could tell this was gonna be a big one. Maybe the biggest of her life. 

"OH I'M SO CLOSE YOU WOBDERFUL BITCH KEEP GOING PLEASE." Lita screamed. From the wall next door came a loud series of bangs. 

Trish got up. She flipped Lita onto her back and brought their pussies together with a 

kiss. Trish threw her head back in glee as she began to ride Lita like a bucking bronco. "THAT'S RIGHT BITCH CUM FOR ME!" Trish yelled as she continued to ride Lita. Another loud bang came from the wall next to their room. Trish smiled she started rubbing Lita's tits. After another moment Lita screamed out in orgasim. Trish wasn't far behind. For the third time there was a bang on the wall. 

"Hit that wall one more fucking time and I'll come over there and kick the shit out of you." Trish shouted as she collapsed onto Lita. The pair shared one more passionate kiss before the both drifted off to sleep. 

On the other side of the wall Stacy Keibler lay in her bed. All the pillows were over her head as she furiously fingered herself. She hated that fucking tramp Stratus but if she was going to keep her up, she could at least enjoy 

herself. She couldn't wait until Raw. Until she got her hands out on Torrie Wilson. She was really going to have fun when she got her hands on another woman.


	4. Torrie vs Stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrie and Stacy have their Bikini match. As well as another Bra and Panties match being scheduled for later that Raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more plot heavy in the beginning than the last, but you gotta set up the future somehow.

Disclaimer. I do not own the WWE or any of the characters involved. I make no money from this or any other fanfics. They are all out of good fun they are 100% fictional. 

Torrie didn't really know what to expect going into her Bikini match with Stacy. The pair had been best friends ever since they were in WCW together, but something had obviously changed in the past few week. Stacy hadn't really been returning her calls and it turned out that she had been the one to specifically request this type of match. 

Torrie just wanted to put on a good show as always. She had always had really good luck against Keibler in matches that the pair had in the past. Hopefully this time would be no different. She smiled to herself as she remembered her brief time with Trish in the showers on Smackdown. Part of her wished this match against Stacy would end In the same way. But knowing Stacy the way she did. She strongly doubted it. 

Torrie changed into her flesh toned bikini. She was sure that, it would get the fans blood up and hopefully maybe even her leggy opponents. When she felt a hard slap reverb across her ass. As Torrie spun to see who had done it, she came face to face with her opponent for the night. 

"Hey Torrie. Hope you're ready for our match tonight." Stacy said seductively biting her lip. "Because you've got a loooooonnng night a head of you." Stacy grabbed Torrie by the throat and kissed her roughly. Pressing her against the locker. 

Torrie was absolutely stunned by the kiss. Stacy shoved her back into the locker. Torrie wiped the lipgloss off of her as she watched Stacy's ass sway out of the locker room. 

Trish only came to Raw tonight because she thought there was a chance that she could get with Torrie again. She hated the fact they were cut so short last week. She stood watching the monitor as Torrie walked down to the ring wearing her flesh toned bikini. Trish's mouth watered as she watched the fitness model enter the ring. 

Before Stacy's entrance they cut to commercial. Trish sighed. She wanted desperately to see what Stacy was wearing. She gasped loudly as she was grabbed from behind. "Good you're watching. I want you to pay close attention to what happens in my match tonight." Stacy's voice said seductively. Her hands roaming down Trish's body. Trish regretted wearing spandex. Trish gasped as Stacy rubbed her pussy. She grinded her ass into her taller captor. 

Trish loved and hated this. She wanted nothing more than to dominate Stacy. But the way Stacy was making her feel amazing. "Oh Stacy yes." Trish gasped. She felt herself getting close. She reached her hands back grasping Stacy's ass. She heard Stacy gasp as she did. 

Trish turned around. Her eyes went wide as she saw Stacy in her blue bikini. Before she could say or do anything Stacy kissed her. Trish was lost in the kiss before Stacy pushed her away. "I've got a match to get to. See you later slut." Stacy said putting on a cocky smirk. 

Trish rushed up to her, grabbing Stacy by the arm and spinning her around. Stacy prepared herself for an attack but was caught off guard by Trish kissing her. Both women moaned into the kiss. It only breaking as Stacy's entrance music began to play. Trish pulled away and gasped. "My hotel room tonight... please." 

Stacy chuckled. " I've got other plans tonight. Guess your hand is just going to have to do." Stacy said walking away. She could feel Trish's eyes on her ass. 

As Stacy walked out on the stage. Her mind was racing. Part of her hated the fact she turned Trish down. But she also loved having an edge over the other woman. Tonight though, she had to focus. She knew that Torrie was a lesbian. She knew that her little show in the locker room had Torrie excited. 

God her best friend was sexy. Stacy always knew the other blonde was one of the hottest women that she had ever seen. But never thought she would get a chance to mess around with her. Torrie had a rep in WCW she made her way through all of the Nitro girls except for Stacy and rumor was that she was the reason that Kimberly left DDP. 

Knowing for a fact that Trish was watching Stacy made her entrance as sexy as possible. She wedgied her bikini in her ass just a little to show off some extra cheek, then made her trademark rope bend just a little extra long. Stacy winked into the camera as she entered the ring. 

Torrie just licked her lips as she looked at Stacy's long legs. Stacy smirked as the bell rang to start the match. Torrie charged Stacy, tackling her to the mat. They rolled around the mat, like they had in every other match they had ever done. But this time Torrie had two whole handfuls of ass. Stacy returned the favor by grabbing Torries tits. Trying to make it look as professional as possible. Finally they stopped in the center of the ring. Torrie grabbed Stacy's wrists pinning them over the other blondes head, Torrie dropped her breasts over Stacy's face smothering her. 

Before the ref got down to count. He couldn't help himself. He just stood and stared for a moment. He couldn't belive his eyes. "What are you waiting for ref, count!" Torrie shouted as she struggled to keep Stacy beneath her. 

At the count of two Torrie gasped as Stacy kicked out. She had bitten Torries nipple through her Bra and flipped them. Stacy's face was beet red as she climbed on top of Torrie. She slammed the Boise natives head onto the mat several times until Torrie stopped struggling. Stacy stood up, standing over Torrie's face she dropped her ankles down onto her shoulders, and by effect her ass onto Torrie's face. Torries legs kicked up trying to get free, but Stacy just grabbed them and pulled them under her arm pits. Folding Torrie completely up. The ref again stunned by what he was seeing took a moment before he dropped down to count. As his hand went down for the 1, Stacy's hand came down on Torries ass, at 2 the second spank came, and finally 3 a third spank. 

As the bell rang stacy hopped up and celebrated. Torrie just lay there trying to catch her breath. Stacy got down on her hands and knees and crawled on top of her. 

Stacy kissed Torrie, somehow making it steamier than the kiss Torrie and Trish shared the week earlier. 

After the kiss Stacy danced her way up the ramp and out of the arena. Vince McMahon just smiled in his office. He couldn't believe what was going on, on his TV shows every week. The ratings were absolutely through the roof. Every womans match he put on was absolutely scathing hot. He turned around to Victoria and Lita sitting there in his office. Both women had been feuding for weeks. 

"Ladies, I'd like to talk to you about your match later tonight. See originally it was supposed to be an I quit match. And it still will be." He said shaking his head. The seeing the obvious fury between both women as they continued to stare at each other. "But I'm going to be adding a stipulation. Its now going to be a Bra and Panties I Quit match." 

With that both women shot Vince an angry look. "Vince you can't do this!" Lita shouted standing out of her chair. As she stood Victoria also did. 

"Whats wrong bitch? Scared that I'm going to tear you apart?" Victoria said. She wasn't thrilled about being in a stupid sexy match. But she still got the chance to beat up Lita and if this embarrassed her more. All the better. 

"I just don't want the world to have to be subjected to you fat ass live on TV." Lita said pointing at Victoria's jean clad ass. Victoria swore she could see Lita bite her lip as she looked at it. 

"Oh yeah. Well no one wants to see those...." 

Victoria said as she really looked at Litas barely covered tits for the first time. "Fake tits all of their screens." Internally kicking herself for the fire in her voice completely dying. 

"They're 100% real you dumb bitch!" Lita screamed taking a step forward, her tube top jiggling as she did. 

Victoria's eyes widened. "They are?" She backed up a moment. 

"Ladies ladies please. Your match is later tonight. Please go and get ready." Vince ushered the two women out of his office. It was a strange turn of events that had happened. But hopefully it was for the better. As he ushered them out. Terri Runnels slid into his office. "What the hell do you want 

Terri? I don't really have time to talk." 

"Oh Vince, I just wanted to talk to you about doing a match with Stacy on Smackdown." Terri said biting her lip and smiling at Vince.

Vince gulped and smiled. " I think we can work something out." As he let Terri into his office. 

Back in the Womens locker room Torrie and Stacy were wrapped in a passionate kiss. Stacy had Torrie pressed into a locker.

"What the fuck is this!" Trish shouted. She was absolutely stunned by what she was seeing right in front of her. 

Stacy smirked as she turned and looked at Trish. "Well Trish when to girls like each other very much..." 

"That's not what I meant. Torrie I thought we were going to grab dinner later." Trish said her voice trembling.

Stacy looked angrily at Torrie. "What the fuck? Have you been fucking her?" Stacy was furious. Torrie meekly shrugged. "Alright that's it. We're going to the hotel right now. I'm going to show you." She paused and looked at Trish, the angry expression she made, made it all the hotter. "That its bad to settle." She licked Torries face from her jaw to her earlobe before nibbling on her ear. 

All Torrie could do was moan as Stacy grabbed her by the hair. She didn't even care to get dressed. She dragged Torrie and her bag to her rental car and threw her in the backseat. 

Torrie just lay in the back seat. She couldn't believe what was going on. She had arguably the two sexiest women on the roster ever. Fighting over her. Sure there was obviously something going on between them but that didn't matter. She was the fucktoy of both of them and she loved it. 

Torrie got a great idea. She crawled her way into the front seat as Stacy drove to the hotel. She shoved her face right into Stacy's crotch. "What the fuck are you doin....Oh MY GOD!" Stacy said as Torrie pushed down Stacy's 

bikini bottoms with her tongue and began teasing the long legged woman's clit. Torrie loved the way that Stacy tasted. Trish tasted great but it was nothing compared to the Baltimore native. One of Stacy's hands shot from the steering wheel to the back of Torries head. "Oh yes bitch. Keep going." Torrie grinded her hips forward into Torries face. "Oh that's fantastic. You're such a good little slut. Why didn't I think of this sooner." Stacy said obviously talking to herself. They screeched into the parking structure. Stacy pulled herself and Torrie into the backseat of the suv. "Keep going till I'm finished slut." 

Torrie just smiled at her friend. "If you insist baby." Torrie dove right back in. She swirled her tongue around Stacy's clit while inserting one finger into Stacy. 

Stacy just moaned as her friend expertly fucked her. Stacy's hands traveled underneath her own bra as she played with her own nipples. The sensations Torrie was causing her to feel were out of this world. Stacy let out a sharpe gasp as Torrie inserted another finger. Slowly twisting them in and out as the continued. "OhmygodTorrieyes. Just like that. Keep going and I'm going to give you the best night you've ever had. Oh yes I'm going to fuck you better than Trish ever could dream. Yes fuck that little Canadian BIIIITCH!" Stacy screamed as she came.

Torrie slowly pulled herself up after drinking downa as much of Stacy's cum as she could. That had taken a lot out of her. And she wasn't even the one who just came. She slowly wiped her face off as she looked at Stacy. 

Stacy collected herself, she saw Torrie licking her fingers. Stacy knew it hurt her dominate mindset but she grabbed torries hand and sucked her own juices off. Hard. Stacy swore that Torrie purred. "C'mon let's continue upstairs."

The pair made their way up to Stacy's bedroom. Both still only clad in bikinis neither one cared about the stares they received as they made their way through the hotel. Both too focused on what they were going to do to one another. 

As they entered the hotel stacy barely had enough time to throw her bag on the bed before Torrie had her pressed against the wall kissing her deeply. For the first time tonight torrie was attempting to dominate stacy. The pairs tongues battled for a moment Torries hand reaching down and grabbing Stacy's still throbbing sex. Stacy gasped by the sudden contact. Stacy was losing control. She was being so overwhelmed by how skilled Torrie was. Stacy decided the only way to get ahead was to get mean. 

Stacy grabbed Torries breasts. Hard. Torrie moaned in pain and pulled away Stacy spun them around and slammed her into the wall. Stacy dropped to her knees. Still gripping torries tits but being more tender. Not wanting to free Torrie she pulled down the bikini bottoms down just enough to get to Torrie's pussy. Stacy wasn't entirely sure what to do. She had obviously done this once before but the pressure of eating out an experienced woman was a little daunting 

But she was Stacy Keibler. She was going to be the head bitch of this place. She dove right in. Initially skipping Torrie's clit and just began pumping her tongue in and out of her friend. It seemed her roughness had turned on Torrie more. She experimented. 

Stacy lightly bit Wilson's clit. Eliciting a loud groan from the other woman. "OOOOOOHHHH FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?." Torrie said in a lustful moan. In slight concern for her friend Stacy stopped her nibbling. She focused on pinching and rolling Torrie's now uncovered nipples. The bra was still on but it had been pushed aside. "NO DON'T STOP YOU STUPID BITCH. GOD YOU'RE WORSE THAN TRISH." Torrie half moaned half shouted. 

At the comparison of the other woman Keibler lost her nerve completely. She bit down harder on Wilson's clit. Causing Torrie to scream in pain and a bit of pleasure. She released one of Torries breasts. And began pumping Wilson's pussy. Not starting slow like her friend did. Stacy immediately inserted 3 fingers. 

"STACY HOLY SHIT. OH GOD!" Torrie shouted. Her hands tangling in her hair. She didn't know whether to beg the other woman to stop or to marry her. Stacy's other hand left her breast. It ripped down her bikini panties in an instant. In a matter of moments Torrie felt Stacy's hands tracing her asscrack. "OH STACE PLEASE. MY ASS PLEASE." Torrie begged. 

Stacy smirked up at Torrie. The other blondes eyes were clamped shut with pleasure. "Well I do love a bitch that begs." Stacy said as she began kissing Torrie's belly button. She swirled her tongue as two of her fingers penetrated Torries ass. Torrie began shuttering violently. Thrusting her hips forward and back impaling her ass between Stacy's hands and the wall. 

Torrie was in shock of how aggressive her friend was. She gambled when she mentioned Trish and it was really paying off for her right how. She was being fucked beyond her wildest dreams. 

"FUCK ME!" Torrie shouted as she came. Her legs became jelly but Keibler caught her before she could fall. 

Stacy was hugging the utterly exhausted Wilson. "Don't tell me the legendary Sex goddess Torrie Wilson is spent after one Orgasim." Torrie weakly shook her head no. 

Stacy could tell that the other woman was clearly regaining at least a bit of her strength. "Good, because I need you to be a good little bitch and do me a favor." Torries eyes nearly glazed over looked up at Stacy. Her mouth hung open as she panted to catch her breath. 

Stacy could feel her friends hands lazily untie her top. Stacy smiled. "Clean my fingers, won't you." Torrie gasped as stacy shoved the two fingers that had been in her ass into her mouth. 

Torrie did what she was told. She could tell that Keibler was just warming up. She had to do everything that she could to keep up with her. So Torrie sucked on Stacy's fingers "cleaning them as best she could. The taste wasn't awful which was surprising. But she was glad that Stacy had switched hands as soon as she had. With Stacy's other hand in her mouth Torrie massaged the three fingers that had her own cream on them with her tongue. Stacy let out an adorable sigh as she continued. Finishing by lightly biting the tips as Stacy pulled her hand out. 

Stacy grabbed Torrie by the hair and flung her onto the bed. This whole experience had been an absolute power trip. She could feel the changes building within her. Stacy Keibler wasn't going to be a jobber any longer. She wasn't going to be someone who was just beaten and cast aside by these bit titted bimbos. 

Before Torrie could get up Stacy untied the back of Wilson's bikini. Wilson shot her a coy grin as she sat up and turned around to look at Stacy. Keibler had grabbed her bag off the bed she put it on the floor and rummaged through it. For a moment before retrieving her goal. 

Trish Stratus strap-on. Stacy still wasn't sure why the previously straight Stratus had even owned one. Let alone traveled with it. But it had become Stacy's prized possession.  
A symbol that she had conquered the other woman with her own tool. Stacy quickly dropped her bikini bottoms. Warranting a light smack on the ass from Wilson behind her. Stacy shot Torrie a look. "Oh you're gonna pay for that." She said as she strapped on the dildo. 

"Oh I can't wait for that. Punish me Mistress Stacy." Torrie said her eyes getting wide at the strap-on cock around Stacy's waist. 

Stacy paused for a moment. "What did you just call me?" Stacy asked. She smacked Torrie in the face with the dildo. 

Torrie slid off the bed. Kneeling before her friend looking doe eyed at her. "Well mistress, you've been treating me just so well I thought you deserve the title." She paused for a moment. Flicking her tongue against the tip of the dildo. Stacy shuddered at the sight of what was going on in front of her. "Would you like me to suck your cock for you. Mistress." Torrie said. Before she could even get a response Stacy thrust her hips forward invading Torries mouth. 

Stacy loved to admit it, she loved the garbled sound of the cock entering and exiting Torries mouth. To her credit the fitness model infront of her had an incredible gag reflex. Taking nearly the whole cock into her mouth before showing any sign of negative effect. Stacy put one hand on the back of Torrie's head pumping the other blonde up and down on the cock while the other played with her own nipples. 

Stacy looked up at the ceiling. The bit of the dildo that was going in and out of her was making her feel amazing. She closed her eyes picturing what It would be like when she finally got Trish down on her knees infront of her like this. As she continued to thrust the thought of fucking Trish like this. She couldn't wait. But she had to enjoy the moment. If she was really going to break Trish she needed more practice. With that she grabbed Torrie by the hair and threw her onto the bed. 

Stacy gripped Torrie by the hips. She pulled her onto her hands and knees. "You know Torrie, you've been a bit naughty tonight. But I'm feeling a bit generous right now. Mostly because this booty of yours just looks too juicy to say no to." Stacy said as she smacked Torries ass hard. Torrie looked back at her concerned. Stacy pressed herself forward into Torries ass. 

Torrie moaned. She loved shoving her ass in other people's face. Thats the entire reason she stinkfaced other woman. She would spend hours in the hotel after her matches picturing what it would be like if they fully rimmed her. The fact that Stacy. A woman that she lusted after for years but never in a million dreams thinking that she would have her. Willingly stinkfacing herself and jamming her tongue into her ass hole was far too much. Wilson immediately began fingering her pussy as Stacy swirled her tongue. "Oh 

Mistress Stacy please, please keep fucking my ass with your tongue please." Stacy stopped and looked up at her. The pair made eye contact at Torrie's face was half buried in a pillow on the bed. She kept fingering herself as Stacy just stood there with her hands on her hips looking at her. 

Without warning Stacy pulled Torries hand away from her own vagina. Torrie mewed as Stacy slapped her hand in shame. "Please Mistress Stacy. Please fuck me, fuck my ass please." Torrie begged. She lifted her ass higher into the air. 

"Well since you're begging and you look absolutely to die for in this position I suppose I could be convinced." Stacy said grabbing Torries ass and spreading it as she pressed the dildo into Torries ass. The first thrust was slow, stacy wanted to memorize every moment of every inch entering her lovers rectum. 

Torrie wanted to be patient. She really did the pleasure she was receiving was too great. Torrie pushed herself so that her back was level with Stacy's hips. Torrie began bucking backwards forcing herself into the dildo behind her. Stacy smirked "ooooh someone's really needy." Stacy said. She smacked Torries ass allowing the other blonde to do most of the work. "If you're really so eager to get that pretty little peach fucked." Stacy pulled backward. She crawled her way up the bed and sat up against the head board of the bed. "You're from Idaho right, well come one and ride me cowgirl." She said with a wink. 

Torrie smiled as she crawled up towards Stacy's body. She stopped. Kissing Stacy's feet taking one of her big toes into her mouth and sucking it. Stacy moaned a little Torrie made her way north licking Stacy's long glorious legs as she went. Then when she reached the strap-on Torrie stood up over Stacy. She stood spreading her ass and lowering herself onto the dildo. 

After a long moment Torries ass was flush with Stacy's hips. Torrie rolled her hips a moment before leaning forward. "I just want to thank you mistress. For all of it. Tonight has been absolutely the best." She kissed Stacy lightly. The redirecting her attention to Stacy's tits. They were small but Torrie worshipped them. Kissing every inch. Sucking both nipples as the pair began rocking their hips forward. The pair of women worked together in perfect unison Torrie alternating between Stacy's breasts as Keibler firmly grasped Wilson's hips pulling her deeper onto the strap. 

Torrie began moaning loudly as the power of the thrusts increased. Both women screamed as they came. They lie there together their breathing syncing up. 

After a long moment. Torrie looked up and kissed Stacy. She cupped the other woman's face. Kissing her deeply one more time before pulling back. "Stacy all of this has been an absolute dream. I wished for years we could do something like this, part of me is still scared that I'm dreaming." She put her face down in between Stacy's breasts. "I think I love you Stacy." Torrie whispered.

Stacy leapt up and pushed Torrie down on the on bed. "You fucking love me? Is that what you thought tonight was about?" Stacy pulled Torrie into doggy position. She began thrusting hard into Torrie's ass. Torrie moaned in pleasure as tears welled into her eyes. "Tonight has been about proving that I'm better than Trish." She smacked Torrie's ass hard. "You're nothing more than a piece of fuck meat to me." Stacy said

She aggressively continued thrusting. She pulled Torries hair back, grabbing her tits with the other hand. Fondling them as she torrie came. For an agonizing moment Stacy continued to pound her ass. "FUCK YEAH!" Stacy screamed as she came. She pulled Torrie off of the bed by her hair. Stacy grabbed the remnants of Torries bikini and threw Torrie naked into the hallway. She threw the bikini on top of her and slammed the door shut. 

Stacy went back to the bed. She unstrapped the dildo and lay in bed. She wiped a tear from her eye. It pained her to be so cruel to her friend. But she couldn't show any kind of weakness before she got to Trish. She couldn't faulter. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita vs Victoria coming up next.


	5. Lita and Victoria clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and Victoria's match takes a supremely different turn.

Disclaimer. I do not own WWE or any of the characters involved. This story is strictly fiction and I do not make any money from this or any other fanfic that I write. 

Victoria walked into the locker room. Her head was spinning. Was Lita hot? Did Lita find her hot? It was all spinning. Victoria had dumped Stevie Richard's because he was boring. She never considered maybe trying women. But the thought was not entirely offensive to her either. Especially Lita. As she took a few steps further, Trish Stratus bumped past her. "What where you're going Bitch!" She yelled after Trish, but as she moved further in she saw Torrie and Stacy kissing one another.

Victoria instantly felt her panties wetten. Just the sight of the two bombshells coming together like this was insane. She quickly hid behind a roll of lockers peeking around them at the continued action between the women. Victoria bit her lip. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Lita now. One way or another. She was going to make Lita her absolute bitch tonight. 

The pair of blondes walked off. Victoria had a hard time deciding whose ass to look at as Stacy dragged Torrie behind her. After she was sure that the pair were gone she walked to her locker. Usually she wore latex pants but she had been wanting to switch it up to shorts. Especially after Lita had been looking at her shapely ass. She kept on her white laced panties. Even though they had been slightly soiled they showed off her ass well, so she kept them on. Her matching white bra would do well enough. It's not like Lita had a chance of getting her clothes off. She tied a Victoria shirt into a makeshift crop top and was ready. 

What she hadn't been ready for was Lita coming in and getting dressed. It was no different than the dozens of other times the women changed together. This time though she couldn't help but stare as Lita as Lita slipped out of her jeans and tee shirt. She was a goddess standing there. Shredded Abs full bouncing breasts. She was only clad in a snakeskin bra and banana yellow thong. 

Lita must have felt Victoria's stare. She was quickly looking back at the dark haired diva in confusion. "Fuck are you looking at?" Lita asked angrily. She knew the answer but she was still unsure if Victoria's motives. 

"Guess I'm just getting a sneak peak before I strip you infront of all those horndogs out there." Victoria said with a smile. I can just imagine how they'll all scream when you submit to me." Victoria said licking her lips. Her hands sensually roaming her own body. 

Lita smirked as she looked at Victoria. The other woman was obviously turned on. The truth was that Lita had a bit of a crush on her rival for a long time. She always found the black haired diva oddly captivating. Lita crossed her arms under her breasts and pushed them together. It had a desired effect as Victoria's mouth dropped open once again. "See i was under the impression that it was going to be you, laying under me." Lita took a step forward feeling Victoria's hot breath on her lips. "Submitting to me." Lita said. She stuck her tongue out lightly grazing Victoria's lips.

Before the could continue any further Stephanie McMahon walked in. Hands on her hips wearing one of her trademark business suits. The two women separated. Lita finished getting dressed as Victoria stretched on her side of the locker room. "Sorry ladies. Looks like your match got pushed for time. See Hunter has a match against the Rock this Sunday. He wants to make sure that people buy the payperview so you two have been cut for time. If you're lucky maybe dad will remember you next week." Stephanie said with a smirk. Before either woman could say anything Stephanie was already out the door. 

"THATS HORSE SHIT!" Victoria slammed her locker door shut. "You and me have been feuding for weeks and when we finally get out blowoff match we get blown off!" She walked to the center of the locker room. "I'm gonna go to Vince right now, and shove my foot up his pompous ass." She began storming out when Lita caught her arm.

"Hey hold up. Just because our match got canceled on TV doesn't mean that we can't still blow everything off." Lita said quirking her eyebrow. 

"I'm listening." Victoria said smiling to her rival. 

"Well, we can take this to my hotel room. Have our match there." Lita said biting her lip. "And since we're not on TV, who knows, maybe I wear something a little more revealing that this." She said gesturing to her normal ring gear. "Above and below." She whispered into Victoria's ear. "Maybe you should change too." Lita smiled grabbing her bag and heading to the door. 

"I guess we'll find out who's submitting to who." Victoria said with a smile. Lita smiled back throwing her a room key. It had the room number on it. Victoria smiled. "See you in an hour slut." 

"Don't be late whore." Lita smiled at herself as she walked out the door. She was actually giddy about getting her hands on Victoria. She hurried off to the hotel to change and get ready. 

Lita rushed to set things in her room. She quickly stripped out of her ring gear and the underwear that Victoria had seen her wearing. She quickly put on a leopard print bra and thong. The thong barely covered anything. Lita chuckled to herself. She couldn't wait. She quickly pulled up a set of fishnets over her toned legs then a pink pair of leather shorts. She put a pink sheer tank top over her bra. She silently wished that it had been her black one but she smiled at the memory of Trish destroying it. Lita retrieved her strap on dildo. She had packed it just incase Trish decided to test her again. 

She placed the dildo on the table of her hotel room. Whichever woman won could use it on her opponent. Lita just imagined how Vicki's phat cheeks would jiggly up against her hips. Just as the image was becoming a little too enticing there was a pounding knock at the door. Lita slowly walked over to it. She wanted Vic to wait a minute.

As she opened the door. Victoria had her arm wresting on the door frame. Her short black air was slicked back, she wore nothing but a white winter vest. Down to the point Lita could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra or anything else. As Lita's eyes traveled south she Victoria was wearing workout shorts. That had seemed to be painted on. A string thong evident through them. Her thick thighs bare until they went to a pair of knee high furry boots. 

As they stood their Victoria bit her black lipstick covered lips. "So, ya gonna invite me in or are you gonna let the rest of the hotel enjoy your view?" Victoria asked her eyes lighting up as they made contact. 

"Uh sure come in." Lita said as she let the other woman past her. The shorts being completely consumed by the other woman's ass caused Lita to take another sharpe breath. 

"So, what you just let me put that pretty strap of yours on and lemme fuck that tight little body of yours?" Victoria smiled as she looked at the strap on, on the table. 

"Ha you're funny. See I'm going to unwrap my nice little present in front of me. Then I'm going to fuck you with MY strap on. " she walked up to Victoria the pair staring one another down. 

"Thats not gonna work for me sugar tits. See I've never bottomed. Ever. This may be my first time with a woman but that won't change anything." Victoria said slowly she unzipped her vest. Her breasts still almost entirely covered but just sitting there waiting for Lita to make a move.

Lita chuckled to herself. "If you think for a second. That I'm going to let a complete amateur fuck me with my own strap." She stepped forward unflinching. Her and Victoria staring deeply into each other's eyes. 

"Well you said you wanted to have our match right. How bout this. You and me go at it. Fight, fuck, or whatever you want. Who ever says they give up first. Gets the business end of your Mr. Wonderful over there." Victoria said gesturing to the didlo. 

"I can get behind that, just like I'll get behind you." Lita said with a smirk. With that Victoria tackled her onto the bed. The pair struggled to gain control of the other woman's wrists. Lita scissored her legs around Victoria's waist and squeezed. 

Victoria gasped for breath. "Oh you bitch!" She yelled as she grabbed Litas thighs trying to break free of her vice grip. With Victoria's hands not trying to pin down her own Lita grabbed the vest. In seconds it was at the foot of the bed. Lita was memorized by the sudden sight. "Oh you want my tits. Here you go slut." Victoria grabbed Litas hair and pulled her in tight and began smothering her. 

Lita had gotten caught. She cursed herself as she tried to push away. Damn Victoria was strong. As sexy as it was she was also running out of air. Litas hands made their way to Vicki's back. She scratched downward. Not hard enough to break skin but enough to make Victoria lose focus. 

"Ooooohhhhhh you fucking whore." Victoria moaned as Lita broke away. Lita pressed Victoria down. It was her to be smothered. Lita jumped ontop of Victoria's face. 

"Let's get us on equal footing shall we." Lita said as she began unzipping the fuzzy boots Victoria had been wearing. She got them off then Lita nipped at Victoria's ankles causing the other woman to yelp out in surprise. She pushed Lita forward. She faceplanted between her legs. 

Victoria's legs wrapped around Lita's midsection trapping her. "Leather shorts and fishnets. That seems pretty uncomfortable. Victoria began working on the button to the shorts. All Lita could do was flail around as Victoria peeled the shorts off. "My goodness miss lita. Such tiny panties. Someone was looking to get lucky." Victoria said smacking litas fishnet covered ass.

Lita yelped into the bedspread as Victoria's foot pushed her head down. She moaned as Victoria's hand began stroking her still covered pussy. She heard a rip as another fishnet piece of clothing fell casualty to another woman. "Ooohhh pretty pussy i think she likes me." Victoria said as she continued to rub Litas pussy. She gave it one sharp smack. 

Lita panicked at the slap. She pushed up with everything that she had. She flipped them so that Victoria's face was now buried into a pillow. She pulled her head up. "Lita wait please." Victoria said as Lita began pulling down her pair of athletic shorts. 

"I thought you wanted to show off this cute booty." Lita said as she was now face to face with the string thong wedged into Victoria's ass. She brought both of her hands down on Victoria's bare ass. She smiled to herself as the handprints glowed red. "I'll cut you a deal, we're at a stalemate. What do you say we reset." Lita paused for a minute. She started to kneed Victoria's ass. Victoria started nodding quickly in agreement. 

Lita released the grip she had on Victoria with her legs. Victoria got to her feet quickly she grabbed her shorts that were trapped between her knees and pulled them off. Victoria fanned her face with her hands. She watched Lita pull herself off the bed. "Nu uh. Thats not fair take that shit off." Victoria said as Lita was already pulling off her fishnets. Swearing at the damage that Victoria had done to them. 

"The fuck are you talking about?" She asked throwing the fishnets at Victoria's face. 

Victoria caught them easily. She smelled them and threw them at her boots. "Yay a souvenir." Victoria said happily she looked back at lita. "Your top and bra bitch." Victoria said gesturing to her own bare tits. "Let em loose." Victoria said with a smile. 

Lita wanted to tell Victoria to go to hell. She really did. But there was just something about the woman that she found adorable. Lita pulled the pink top off quickly. Shooting her sexiest smolder at Victoria. She tossed it aside as she walked up to the other woman turning around. "Unclassified me would ya?" Lita even batted her eyes at the other woman. 

Victoria smiled at lita. She slowly undid the bra letting it fall. Before it hot the floor Victoria's hands were covering Lita's tits. She squeezed the other woman breasts tightly. She pulled Lita back into her. Lita brought her hands back grasping at Vic's ass. "Just give up now babe. I'm sure I can make you feel so good. We don't need to keep fighting." Victoria whispered into Lita's ear. She lightly kissed the other woman's neck. 

"But what if I like fighting." Lita smirked and looked over her shoulder. 

"You're a woman after my own heart." Victoria said letting Lita go. The two women faced one another. Both breathing heavily they ran at each other again. Lita jumped up on Victoria's shoulders for a hurricanrada when Victoria stopped her. She held Lita up slamming her into the wall next to the bed. Lita had to crotch down to not hit her head on the ceiling. She felt Victoria's tongue working the face of her thong off to the side. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Lita was able to gasp out. Her opponents tongue swirling around her clit. 

"Just countering like we've both always wanted me to." Victoria said smirking as she picked up the pace. Lita didn't know what to do. On one hand this was absolutely wonderful. For someone who claimed she'd never done this before she was an absolute natural. She wanted to keep fighting her but she also wanted this to keep going. Victoria cupped her ass as Lita gripped her hair tightly. Not pushing forward or pulling away. Just holding it. Victoria pulled her away from the wall then ramed her into it. 

Litas hands braced onto the wall. "Oh fuck. You're sure you've never done this before?" Lita asked. 

Victoria smirked upward. She gave a quick suck before responding. "Just doing what I wish someone would do to me." She said smiling up. 

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Lita asked. She then did something Victoria wasn't expecting. She spun herself around on Victoria's shoulders and climbed down. Lita was hanging upside down. Lita grabbed at Victoria's thong pulling it down her strong legs. Lita the buried her face in Victoria's vagina. Victoria's face was also buried. The two women began a standing 69. This was the sexiest thing that Victoria could imagine. Lita obviously had a ton of experience as relentlessly laped at Victoria's dripping sex. 

Victoria gave as good as she got though. Her tongue was unbelievablely flexible. Victoria felt herself losing herself. It wouldn't take long before she came. Lita's hands were massaging her ass. Victoria was at a clear disadvantage. Victoria tried bringing her hand up. Trying to finger litas helpless cunt. 

Lita beat her to the punch though. Without any warning Lita's index finger entered Victoria's asshole. The stronger women's eyes went wide at the unexpected contact. Her knees started to buckle immediately as she came..HARD. "OH FUCK LI, YES. OH MY GAWD FUCK MY HUNGRY ASS PLEASE. YES." Victoria shouted. She had landed with Lita on top. The only thing she could do was mess up her hair as the waves of pleasure cascaded throughout her entire body. Lita continued to eat out the short haired diva as her fingers awkwardly pumped in and out of the Black Widows back hole. 

Victoria had no idea what kind of pleasure she was missing never taking it in the ass before. It hurt like hell as Lita added a second finger, but the pain enhanced the entire experience. Lita got up from the bed. She rolled the delirious Victoria onto her stomach. With no hesitation she dove her face into Victoria's back door. "Ohhh yessss, yes yes yes. Lick it clean you goddess of bitches." Victoria shouted in pleasure. 

Lita only sped up her pace. She was more than happy to oblige the buff goddess beneath her. Tonight was truly a surprise to Lita. Victoria and her had always shared a tension. Lita always believed it was because they were the two non blonde cookie cutter women on the roster. But this just proved that there was more to it than that. Lita loved that Victoria had manhandled her all night. She loved how strong the other woman's body was. It made turning her into an absolute bottom even more worth it. 

"If you give up I promise I'll fuck this pretty ass with my strap on you anal slut." Lita said with a growl that surprised herself. She began pumping three fingers into the other woman's ass while lightly rubbing her pussy with the other hand. 

"OH PLEASE... GOD YES DO IT LITA FUCK ME. FUCK ME LIKE THE ANAL WHORE I AM!" Victoria cried completely broken. Lita's heart fluttered in her chest. She had won, but she was going to make Victoria work for it a little bit. 

"That's not a submission. Thats a dirty slut begging for what she wants." Lita said growly again. She had never felt so powerful and passionate before. She was absolutely loving it. 

Frantically Victoria began tapping out on the bed. "Please I give up, you win, I quit." Victoria cried out. Lita just smiled at her. She rolled the other woman. Laying on top of her so that the pair were breast to breast, face to face. "Please fuck me with that strap on. You're a goddess and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Victoria said. Desperation in her eyes but Lita could also tell she wasn't lying. 

"You can stop begging babe." She kissed Victoria for the first time. The pair melted into the kiss together. Victoria scratched her way down Lita's back before gripping the other woman's tight ass. Lita's tongue was welcomed into Victoria's mouth like a returning hero. Victoria hummed lovingly into the kiss. The pair of them smiled together as Lita got up off of the bed. She walked over to the table that she had left the strap on. Victoria rolled on her stomach like a giddy school girl watching her. Lita slowly put it on just to tease Victoria. "So you want to fuck you with this?" She pointed down at the dildo hanging around from her waist. 

Victoria nodded licking her lips. Her lipstick was completely gone. "Yes please." She crawled off the bed and onto her knees infront of Lita looking up at her new found lover. "I'll even lube it up for you." Victoria said. Lita gasped as the entire 10 inches somehow disappeared into Victoria's mouth. Victoria smacked Lita's ass as she pulled the red head forward. She thoroughly sucked the dildo bringing her hands up to Lita's uncovered tits. 

Lita moaned as Victoria's strong hands massaged her large tits. Lita brought her hands to play with Victoria's short hair. Not in a rough way. But instead in a tender way. "Uh Vickie? I think you've lubed it enough. On the bed with you." She said pointing at the bed. Victoria popped up with a giggle, Lita smacked her ass as she made her way to the bed. She crawled in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. As Lita approached she gleefully wiggled her ass at her. 

Lita got on the bed behind her she lined up the dildo. But before she began what was likely to be the fucking of a lifetime. She put a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Hey, I can tell you're up for this, but if it gets to be to much just let me know. I want to fuck you, not mangle you." Lita said genuinely. 

Victoria kissed Lita's hand. "Believe me. There's not pounding that you can give me that I can't take." She winked. "Now hurry your little ass up before I change my mind and shove that monster up YOUR ass." She said with a smile. 

With that Lita started pumping in and out of her. Victoria arched her back up. The feeling of the strap entering her back door was painful but my God it was wonderful. She hoped that repositioning herself that perhaps it would alleviate the pain. 

Lita began picking up the pace. She was entranced by the vision, the sound, the entire feeling of her hips slapping into Victoria's shapely ass. Her imagination couldn't do justice. She continued pumping in and out. She heard a sharpe gasp from Victoria. Suddenly her attention was entirely on the fraction of the other woman's face that she could see. Every few seconds Victoria would wince. But just a moment later her face would change to pure bliss. Her hand trailed downward as she began playing with herself as the other woman continued her assault of her Virgin hole. 

Lita smiled again, she began playing with her own tits bringing her closer to her own climax. "Who's slut are you Vickie?" She asked. There was a pause that ended with a loud moan from Victoria. "Tell me, has anyone else ever fucked you this good? I doubt it, If anyone ever got this view they would never give this prime ass up." She said smacking Victoria's ass.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING BEST. I PROMISE, I SWEAR. NO ONE HAS EVER GIVEN IT TO ME LIKE YOU. YOU GOTH SLUT. I'M YOURS FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT ME. PLEASE KEEP ME." Victoria yelled into the still bedroom. It was the only thing besides the sound of hips slapping Victoria's ass. "OH YES LITAAAAAAA" She screamed burring her face into a pillow infront of her to muffle. 

Victoria fell forward. Lita climaxed at the point of the other woman's begging almost a minute prior. She fell ontop of the sweaty brunette and the pair just breathed together. Victoria pushed Lita onto her back. Lita tired to protest as victoria pulled the strap on down from her waist. All she could do was moan as Victoria sucked the part that had been inside of Lita. She quickly fastened the strap on to herself and pushed Litas legs apart. 

Lita opened her mouth to protest but Victoria just kissed her. Victoria's tongue wrestled Litas tongue down. Lita was officially at the other woman's mercy. "Shhhh baby. Its okay. I'm not gonna pull a fast one on you, you just made me feel so good. I just want to repay the favor." She kissed Lita again. Before Lita knew it she was being entered by the same dildo that had popped Victoria's anal cherry. 

The thought of that made it hotter some how. Victoria moved her hips in a circular fashion. Lita was feeling so good. She just felt herself getting flush as Victoria began to 

worship her tits with her mouth. The woman's almost supernaturally long tongue worked wonders on her erect nipples. As she continued to pick up the pace. Both women almost frantic in the speed in which the grinded together. Lita was panting as Victoria pushed her tits together dragging her tongue in between with one long lick. Lita shuddered. "OOh fuCk yesssssssss." Lita said as she came. She grabbed the brunettes hair and dragged her into a kiss.

Lazily she pulled Victoria up. The buff woman gave a confused look. "Trust me." Lita positioned the strap on in between her tits. Victoria understood she slowly began to titty fuck the other woman. Rocking back and forth a lazy stupid smile on her face. It didn't take long for her to cum all over Lita's chest. 

Victoria climbed off of Lita. She took off the strap on lazily and threw it onto the table. She climbed ontop of Lita the pair of womens sweaty bodies sticking together. 

"You know I ment what I said before." Victoria said. She could see the confusion on Lita's face. "I'm yours for as long as you want me. If you'd like to go on a date or." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid. You probably want this to be a one time thing." Lita kissed her passionately. 

"I think I'd like to go on a date with you, very much." Lita said kissing her again. "Let's start by getting a good night's sleep though." She laid her head back down. Victoria made herself comfortable on Litas breasts and the pair drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning. 

Lita awoke to an empty bed. Her heart dropped. She should have known Victoria was just pillow talking her up, that the other woman didn't actually wanting to pursue anything with her. Slowlu she made her way into the bathroom. Her pussy ached from the pounding that she had received the night before. Lita took the longest hottest shower that she could have. As she rummaged through her bag to get dressed. She noticed something peculiar. That a pair of her camo jeans and one of her favorite shirts was missing. 

As she cursed Victoria for robbing her. She heard the door to her hotel room open. Lita cautiously exited the bathroom clad in only a towel. "No maid service please. I'm still in here." She called into the empty room. How could she be so stupid. She had forgotten to put the do not disturb sign on the door. 

"Oooo a maid costume. I'll have to keep that one in my back pocket for later." Victoria's voice called out. Lita stormed out of the bathroom looking at Victoria dressed in her clothes with a baseball hat and a tray of breakfast from downstairs. "Whats wrong you look pissed?" Victoria said looking at her puzzled. Then it all clicked. "Oh my God I'm so sorry. You must have thought I just ran out on you. I just wanted to get you breakfast. Then I had a really bad idea on showing you how committed I am to.... this.. to us." Victoria took the her hat off. She had blaze red highlights throughout her short hair. 

Lita jumped into her arms and kissed her. The pair were unavailable to show up to smackdown for different personal reasons.


	6. Terri vs Stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terri makes a high stakes bet with Stacy over their match. The results change both women's lives forever.

Disclaimer. I don't own WWE or any characters involved. This and any other fanfics are written out of pure fun. I make no money or profit at all.

As Stacy Keibler entered Smackdown, you couldn't pry the smile off of her face. She hadn't seen or heard from Torrie Wilson since Stacy had completely dominated her. But that didn't matter. She had found her grove and established her dominance. It was only a matter of time before she would get her hands on that Canadian Bitch Trish Stratus. Just the thought of fucking that little bitch again with her own strap on was enough to get Stacy turned on. 

She had been told that she had some kind of stupid lingerie pillow fight against Terri tonight. It took everything within her to not roll her eyes at the poor PA that had given her the news. Terri was a fucking interviewer, it was pointless to face a useless bitch like this. Deep down she wished that she had a chance to get her hands on Lita, or even that weird bitch Victoria. 

She was forced to go to wardrobe to get her lingerie for the night. Another thing that pissed Stacy the fuck off. As she walked to the wardrobe department they handed Stacy a pink nighty and little pink panties. "Hey Stacy, Vince wants you and Terri to match tonight." The seamstress said as she handed her the hanger. 

"There is no way in hell that I'm wearing this!" Stacy said throwing the hangar to the side. The older seamstress was agast by this. "What am I 12 and a Virgin? No I'm wearing this." Stacy grabbed a black corset and matching panties with thigh high stockings.  
(No Mercy 2001) she confidently walked away to the locker room. She saw Terri coming towards her. Stacy put a little extra into her shoulder as she pushed the other woman aside. 

"What the fuck was that for bitch?" Terri shouted as she was pushed to the side. Stacy didn't even turn around. She just kept striding towards the locker room. 

"Beat ya later bitch." Stacy said even cackling a little bit as she entered the locker room. Before she could even make it to her locker Stacy was pinned to it by Trish Stratus. Trish had one hand around Stacy's throat the other pinned Stacy's free hand to her locker. Stacy shuddered as she saw the fire in the other woman's eyes. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH?" Trish screamed in Stacy's face. Her voice trembling with rage but Stacy could tell. The contact between their bodies was having the effect on Trish too. 

"What the fuck are you talking about you pint sized bitch." Stacy fired back she tried to pry Trish's hand away from her throat to no success. 

"TORRIE! No body has seen her since you took her back to her fucking hotel room. Sbe was supposed to have a match with me tonight but she no called no showed. Even Lita and Victoria are missing." Trish said. She had stopped screaming but the intensity hadn't left her voice. 

"I gave Torrie exactly what she wanted, I gave her the night of her life. She wanted something more. I told her to hit the fucking road." Stacy said with a smirk. Trish's face was overcome with shock. "Because just like you, she's a little bitch. That's all she's ever been and all she ever will be." Stacy was finally able to break Trish's grip on her throat. God it hurt but she was going to get through this. "JUST. LIKE. YOU." Stacy said pointing her finger into Trish's bosom. 

Trish's head was spinning. She had always known that Stacy was a bitch but to talk about her own best friend this way? To treat her own best friend this way was near unbelievable. "Fuck is wrong with you." Trish said shaking her head and walking out of the locker room. 

Stacy just shook her head. She couldn't belive she let Trish get the upper hand on her. Even for a minute. She finished getting dressed when out of nowhere there was a hand lightly running over her ass. Stacy quickly turned around to she who the fuck would dare when she came face to face with Terri. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Stacy shouted at the smaller woman

"Well I couldn't help your and Trish's little heart to heart earlier. And I can't lie. It got me hot... real hot."Terri said seductively biting her lip. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to make this fight a little more..... interesting?" Terri said. The shorter woman was clad only in a satin robe. She started playing with the hem of the robe showing off her sizely cleavage. 

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" Stacy said with a smirk. Stairing at the other woman's cleavage. 

"Well I was thinking that you and me should have a sleepover tonight. And since you and that little maple bitch are all about who tops who I thought that maybe." She took a step closer her bare leg rubbing up against Stacy's stocking covered one. "That who ever wins tonight would get to use a Big...Fat...strap-cock to absolutely ravish the other." Terri said. Her face now inches away from Stacy. 

Stacy just smirked. This was exactly what she needed tonight. She couldn't wait to burry her face between some milf titties. "Oh you're on bitch. You're in for a long night." Stacy said as her entrance music began to play.

Stacy walked to the ring with confidence. She had a black satin robe on, as she did her trademark robe bend she hiked up the robe exposing her ass. She waited as Terri excitedly pranced down to the ring. There was a bed in the middle of the ring covered in pillows. Stacy stood on the other end of the bed from Terri as the shorter woman began dancing. 

Just before the bell rang Lilian Garcia came over the speaker. "And your special referee for the match. TRISH STRATUS." If looks could kill Trish would have died. Stacy stared daggers into the woman as she walked down to the ring in a referee set of Bra and Panties.( her red lingerie that she faced terri in and embarrassed Stacy in a bikini contest with)

"What the fuck are you doing her bitch!" Stacy shouted at Trish as she entered the ring but Trish only smirked at her. 

"Since I didn't have a match tonight Vince thought that this would be the perfect thing for me to do. Now take those robes off and to your corners bitches, I've gotta make sure you haven't smuggled in any weapons." Terri gave Trish a wink as she took off her robe. Stacy's eyes went wide. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had refused the teddy. Terri stood there in a bright red set of underwear with platform boots. (Summerslam 2000) "well I don't think that this will take long." Trish said as she walked over to Terri. Terri relaxed her arms against the robes as Trish lightly grabbed her boobs and felt the bra for weapons. Terri giggled and threw her head back at the contact. She spun around showing Trish a great angle of her ass as trish felt the other woman's boots. 

Stacy was agast as Trish walked over to her. "Oooo so many places to hide things." She said blatantly eye fucking Stacy. Trish pressed her body flush to Stacy's as she ran her fingers through her hair. Stacy tried to  
resist but closed her eyes and moaned a little at the contact. Trish trying to fake professionalism moved on, she cupped Stacy's smaller breasts and fondled them for a short moment before tracing the other woman's hourglass figure all the way down to her feet. Trish Spun Stacy around grabbing the taller woman's ass and squeezing gently. Stacy moaned again as Trish's body became flush to her own. While the cameras couldn't see Trish slid her hand underneath cupping Keiblers sex. "Guess you like having my hands all over you after all." Trish whispered as she backed away. 

The fans were losing their minds at the incredibly erotic display in front of them. Terri was having a tough time too. She bit her lip hard before Trish strutted to the foot of the bed. As she signaled for the bell Terri struck. She sprinted to the center of the ring and vaulted herself towards the unsuspecting Keibler. 

Stacy got squashed into the corner with probably the smallest Avalanche in WWE history. She had been so focused on Trish. Her eyes fixed on the shorter woman's ass that she completely missed Terri flying through the air at her. Before she knew it Terri's hand was on the back of her head throwing her face first onto the bed. 

As Stacy tried to press herself up Terri jumped onto her back and pressed Stacy's shoulders forward with her hands holding her their. Terri then grinded herself down on Stacy dramatically grabbing a pillow as smashing it across the leggy goddesses head. She laughed as feathers flew everywhere. Terri leaned forward before getting up. "This is just a teaser for whats coming later tonight baby." She said in a husky whisper. She got off the bed to grab another pillow when Stacy got up, her face as red as Terri's thong. Stacy clotheslined Terri into the corner face first. The smaller woman dropped like a sack of potatoes. As she pulled herself up she realized her mistake. 

Stacy's black panty clad ass engulfed her face. Keibler sensually grinded her ass backwards winking at Trish as she did so. "Bring up any fond memories skank?" She asked the referee. 

Normally Trish would have let this go on, the sight of Keibler dominating the other blonde turned her on. But because she had to bring up when she had smothered Trish out like this. The bitch needed some "correcting." 

Trish just smiled as she walked towards Stacy. She started counting to five. "What the fuck are you gonna do? DQ me?" Stacy asked sarcastically. Trish just smiled again as she grabbed Keibler by the hair. Tossing her off of Terri and onto the bed. As Keibler got up. Ready to fight Stratus, she was caught by a chick kick out of nowhere. 

Keibler looked up at the lights as she felt a pair of hands grasp her ankles, dragging her into a corner. Trish was positioning her on the bottom turnbuckle across the ring from Terri. She watched her busty nemesis walk over to Terri and help her up. Trish then did Runnels signature Horny little devil pose before pointing to Stacy. 

Terri smiled at Trish and returned the pose before running over to Stacy and giving her a bronco buster. The first few thrusts were fast, knocking the wind out of Stacy. But then Terri began to slowly grind Stacy's face. "This is the view you'll be getting....Alllllllll...night.....loooonnng." Terri moaned seductively as she really laid in the grind. Stacy could feel the damp material of the thong pressing onto her face. 

Keiblers wind returned to her however. She quickly grabbed Terri's thighs and lifted the smaller woman up for a power bomb. Terri panicked waving her hands in the air frantically as Stacy slammed her down hard. Terri landed primarily on her head and shoulders. Stacy smirked down at her as she sat down trapping Terri in a perfect matchbook pin. She wiggled her ass all of Terri's little face. Until she noticed that Trish wasn't counting. "What the fuck!?" Stacy shouted 

"I can't see her shoulders, I don't think I can count." Trish said biting her finger. 

Stacy shot up and walked over to her. "You cheating whore. You can't do this to me!" Stacy shouted. Trish grabbed her head and bounced her feet off the ropes giving Stacy a devastating Stratusfaction on the bed. Stacy bounced clear off of the bed and onto the floor. Terri shook the cobwebs out of her heard. She stood over the dazed Keiblers face, striking her She-Devil pose she mounted Stacy's face. 

Trish dropped down the the velvet mat in an instant. 123. Trish counted as fast as her hand could leave the mat. She and Terri quickly walked up the ramp. The pair hugged on the stage. Their mammoth breasts colliding. 

Stacy watched the two women on top of the ramp. She began throwing an absolute tantrum in the ring. Slamming her fists on the ring and even flipping the bed over. She couldn't belive that she had been screwed. She sulked to the back. She didn't want to see Terri, she 100% didn't want to see Stratus. 

As she finally arrived at the lockeroom Trish bumped her on her own way out. "Oh hey Stacy, great match tonight. I'm sure you'll have a fantastic night ahead of you." Trish said with a wink. 

Then it all clicked. Trish must have known about their bet going into it. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her if she lost to Terri. There was a note on the door of Stacy's locker as she entered. 

"Stacy, our match tonight gave me so many ideas for later. I hope that Trishy hasn't already given you too much of a workout. Anyway I'm in room 305, show up whenever. Preferably wearing as little as possible." The note ended with a bold kiss print from Terri. 

Fine. If she was going to have a night with Terri. She was for damn sure going to enjoy herself. That little announcer slut was in for the night of her life. Stacy changed out of the lingerie into a string blue thong. She pulled on a pair of daisy dukes. She put on a matching bra and tied a flannel to fully complete the look. 

She made Terri wait a full hour before she showed up to her room. The door was unlocked. Stacy couldn't belive what an amateur the other woman seemed to be. 

As soon as she entered the room. Stacy could tell that she had misjudged the shorter blonde. Terri stood there in a hot pink singlet. (Arm wrestling vs the Kat) You could see the outline of her non erect nipples. The bottom was hear non existant. But it was the bed that really concerned her. On all four pillars of the bed there were leather restraints. There was a strap on that was at least 12 inches laying on the table. "Ooooo you kept me waiting. Such a naughty girl, I'll have to remember that during your spanking." Terri said biting her lip and winking at Stacy. "Oh were should we start?" She started walking slowly around Stacy her hands lightly trailing over her legs and exposed midsection. "Oh baby. You're wearing far too much." Terri walked over to the kitchen area. Grabbing a wooden chair she brought it to the center of the living room. "Why don't you try being a good girl and give momma a strip tease?" Terri said as she in the chair. 

Stacy rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny that all of this was incredibly sexy. She walked towards the seated woman. Stacy straddled her pushing her breats nearly into the other woman's face. "There's one thing we really need to get straight here. I'm not gonna call you momma." Stacy whispered as she felt Terri's lips lightly grazing her chest. She began swaying her hips side to side causing Terri to moan a little. Terri's hands began rubbing up and down Stacy's perfect legs. Stacy continued to grind on the woman another moment. Just as Terri's hands made their way to Keiblers ass, Stacy grabbed her at the wrists. She pulled them to the knot on her flannel. "You know, its pretty hot in here, you think you could help me get this tight shirt off?" She asked. Terri nodded her head quickly. She began working the knot as Keibler licked her cheek. 

Terri acted quickly biting Keiblers tongue. Stacy's eyes went wide at this. It hurt as Terri held her tongue in her teeth. Terri just smiled at her. Slowly she sucked Stacy's tongue into her mouth. For the first time in her life. Stacy's tongue was completely dominated by another woman's. She tried her best to fight back by Terri was just too skilled. At one point she swore that Terri's tongue had swirled around hers like a python strangling its prey. 

Terri moaned loudly. Stacy hadn't even noticed that her top had been completely stripped off of her and onto the floor until she felt a chill from the hotels air conditioning kicking on. She wasn't sure how long she and Terri had been making out. But she knew it would be a hell of a long time before she forgot the sensations that the other woman had just made her feel. 

"More of that later sugar. For now, keep dancing." Terri said. She smacked Stacy's denim clad ass and squeezed it possessively. "Time for the main event, lose those shorts before I rip them off of you." Terri said biting her lip again. 

Stacy got up off of Terri. She rolled her hips in circular motions before thrusting forward. Terri was transfixed by her hips. Stacy then did a full 180 so her ass was facing the other woman. She playfully undid the button on her shorts. Wiggling her legs almost as if she was running in place Stacy shook her ass untl the shorts were in a pile at her feet. She turned around and planned to keep on dancing until Terri pulled her down over her knees. 

"Terri no, please you don't have to do this." 

Stacy pleaded as Terri rubbed her hand over the other woman's ass feeling every inch that she could. 

"I don't have to do what?" Terri asked playfully. She tugged on the string between Keiblers cheeks causing the other woman to yelp with surprise. Keibler opened her mouth no doubt to beg for more mercy. But before she could get any words out Terri delivered and unbelievablely hard spank. The sound of it almost seemed to echo through the room for a moment. "See I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into here you young tramp. I've been in the WWE longer than you've watched wrestling." She delivered another hard spank causing Stacy to yelp. " I've outlasted some of the most devious." Spank. "Deprived." Spank. "Domminate." Spank. "Women that have ever stepped in or around a ring." Spank. "Why do you think Sable left to go be on shitty TV shows?" Spank. "Why do you think Sunny left for shitty ECW?" Spank. "Why do you think Chyna stopped wrestling women?" Spank. "Who do you think sent." Spank. "Ivory." Spank. "Jackie." Spank. "And Debra to the retirement home?" Spank. "Fuck I even ran Jerry Lawler's wife outta town." Spank. "Me. It's all me all along." Spank. "I'm the most dominate diva that there has ever been." Spank. "And I am sick and fucking tired of you new bitches treating me like just some announcer." Spank. 

Stacy's eyes were watering. She could feel how red her ass was getting from the punishment that she was receiving from the older woman. She tried to block the blows with her hands but Terri quickly brushed them away. Spanking Keibler 3 more times in quick sucession. 

"You're not getting out of this shit that easy slut." Spank. "I'm going to keep going all night if I have to." Spank spank. "Until you apologize for being such a bitch!" Spank. 

"Terri I'm." Spank. "Oh God please sto.." spank spank spank. "TERRI I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A BITCH!" Stacy cried out. It took everything within her to stop from sobbing. 

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Terri asked her voice sounding like nothing was wrong. "Now admit I'm the better woman. Admit your my bitch. And beg me." Spank. "Beg me to fuck this tight ass of yours until you can't sit down for a week." Spank. 

There was a moment of silence as Stacy caught her breath. Terri ran her hands almost lovingly over the beat red ass of Keibler. Runnels chuckled as her initial contact had caused Stacy to jump with fright. Stacy swallowed hard. "Oh please Terri fuck my virgin asshole. Please. I know I've been such a bad girl and don't deserve your monster cock but please fill my ass with it." Stacy said weakly. It killed her to say it, but she truly wasn't sure how much more of a spanking she could take before it really broke her. 

There was another sharp slap to Stacy's brused ass cheek. "You're damn right I'm going to plant my flag in this ass." Terri said. She leaned down kissing the ass cheek that she had just smacked. "This is bigger than the god damn moon landing. You're telling me no one has ever tapped this thing?" She asked. Her voice barely containing her excitement. "But before I do anything. Who." Spank to the right. "Is" spank to the left. "The" spank to the right "better" spank to the left "Woman!?" Double spank to both. 

"You are! Fuck! You're the best woman!" Stacy cried as she bucked up and down in the woman's lap. 

Terri just placed her hands on Stacy's cheeks. "And tell me, slut. What are you." Terri asked 

"Nothing." Stacy's head dropped as she said it. She couldn't believe that Terri had turned out to be so dominant. 

"Exactly." Terri replied. Her hand slid from Stacy's ass to her pussy. "All nice and wet for me." Terri said with a smile. She pushed the fabric into Stacy's sex and began rubbing as fast as her wrist could move. 

"OOOOOH GOD YES. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!" Stacy yelled. The friction from her panties burned a bit but that just brought her to orgasim faster. Terri quickly pulled the thong off of Stacy and shoved it into the taller blondes mouth. 

"Get a good taste of that pussy. I promise that it won't be your last tonight." Terri said with a smile. A muffled scream escaped from Stacy's mouth as Terri grabbed her roughly by the hair. "Normally I would have my bitch disrobe me. But I don't think your worth it." Terri said sticking her tongue out seductively at Stacy. 

Stacy's eyes went wide at seeing the other woman standing here. Her rock hard nipples looked as though they were going to rip through the pink material at any moment. As she looked at the other woman's crotch it was impossible not to see the complete outline of the other woman's clearly aroused cunt. The wetness that had been a result of Stacy cumming on her lap making the thin material nearly translucent. Stacy still had her own thong in her mouth, she was afraid what would happen her poor bruised ass if she took it out. 

Terri smiled at her again seductively Stacy felt her pussy clench as she was caught in the other woman's stare. "If you know what's good for you darlin. That bra will be on the floor before I shimmy out of this." Terri said with a smile. She pulled down the sides of the singlet at the shoulders. Much like Stacy had when she shimmied out of her own shorts. Terri began to slide the bodysuit off of her. Stacy immediately untied the back of her bra and threw it onto the ground. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Terri's enormous globes jiggling free of their tight containment. 

As the body suit lay on the floor Terri dramatically kicked her leg up. Flinging the garment in Stacy's face. She crawled onto the bed as Keibler lay there stunned at the sight before her. She spread Keibler's legs positioning her her pussy ontop of her former opponents. "Now I know what I said earlier about not being able to wait to fuck your ass." She winked at Keibler. "But the best way." Slowly she thrust forward making Keibler throw her head back. Being overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her. "To really, truly break a woman sextually." She thrust again starting a slow plodding pace. "Is to show her that no matter what. Your pussy is stronger than hers." Slowly Terri began to increase the pace. She leaned forward getting closer to Stacy's face. "Open your mouth slut." 

Stacy did exactly as was instructed. Slowly Terri pulled the thong out of Keiblers mouth. 

She couldn't explain why the sight of it turned her on. It just did. "I'm gonna break you." Terri said. She sped up even faster. The sound of wet skin slapping together as both women gasped filled the room. "I'm going to fuck this pretty pussy of yours until you're screaming my name. Then I'm going to flip you over and take my real prize. OOOOOH FUCK YEAH!" Stacy had begun thrusting back. "I'M GONNA FUCK THAT FUCKING ASS! ALL NIGHT! UNTIL YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WOMAN! UNTIL THE MERE SIGHT OF ME MAKES YOU CREAM YOUR PANTS!" Terri began thrusting completely out of control. 

Stacy bucked her hips as hard as she could. She realized this was her chance. If she could make Terri cum then she could turn the night around. Fuck the rules of the bet they had made earlier in the night. This woman was a sextual psychopath. Who knows that the fuck she had planned for Stacy for the rest of the night. 

With all the strength that Stacy felt she had left she pushed herself up. The leverage caused Terri to be the one to fall on her back. It hurt Stacy's ass to be in this position but Terri's screaming of what she was going to do to the other woman quickly changed into incoherent moans of pleasure. Stacy bucked even harder. "WHAT THE FUCK, HOLY SHIT STACY WHAT THE SHIT!" Terri screamed as Keibler continued to hammer her hips forward. "OH SHIT YESSSSSSSSSSSssssss!" Terri howeled at the top of her lungs. Her back arching up as she played with her own tits.

Terri's hips had completely stopped moving as the milf came. Stacy's however did not. She kept hammering away. The Baltimore native swallowing down her own orgasim and continued pressing forward. "OH shit Stacy. Oh MY GOD!" Terri shouted as she came for a second time. Runnels hand fumbled through her own hair and the other began clawing at the bedding, trying to pull herself away from the other woman. 

Stacy didn't relent for a moment. She watched as Terri's grasp only pulled the blanket the pair had been laying on closer to her. She wasn't moving anywhere. Stacy kept pushing forward brushing her sweat drenched hair out of her face. The hand in Terri's hair shot up above her, both hands pulled her closer to edge of the bed, stacy just crawled forward somehow keeping pace with her grinding. "OH GOD! STOP IT PLEASE!" Terri moaned as her third consecutive orgasim poured out of her. 

Terri was able to pull herself off of the bed. She landed right on her head. But stacy followed her. Runnels escape plan had backfired in the worst way. Stacy was now literally pinning her to the ground using gravity to slam her pussy into the other woman's. Stacy looked up closing her eyes. She could feel her orgasim building. She couldn't hang onto it anylonger. Apparently the sight was too much for Terri as she also came at the sight of the other woman.

Stacy looked down at the other woman and just smiled. A combination of both woman's nectar ran down Terri's impossibility tight sexy body. Terri began tapping the carpet frantically as Stacy continued thrusting. She wasn't even sure she still ment to, she was just so in the groove. 

"Oh I'm sorry, is the most dominant woman in 

WWE history giving up?" Stacy said with a cocky smile. 

"Yes, please Stacy STOP!" Terri cried. Her pussy ached from the abuse it was receiving. 

"You know? I don't think I will." Stacy smirked. She just looked at Terri's tight ass and a light bulb went off in her head. Stacy stopped thrusting for a moment. She wanted a clear look at Terri's face to see her reaction to what she was about to do. Terri closed her eyes and panted a moment. Silently thankful that the assault was over. 

Toying with Terri, Keibler put her right hand on the underside of Terri's thigh. Keibler began slowly walking her hand down Runnels thight with her index and middle finger towards the other woman's ass. Terri's eyes shot open in Terror. "Stacy no..... please. Not that. I'll do anything!" Terri shouted. 

Keibler began rolling her hips again slowly and methodically. Terri whimpered as Stacy's hand walked itself around the other woman's puckered hole. "Gee... where have I heard that before." Stacy said in a sing song voice. With that she plunged both fingers into the tight hole and began pistoning them in and out. Terri's weak moans grew louder and louder as Stacy continued. 

"Ya know what the sad thing is queen bitch? If you hadn't been so psycho we could of had a great time together. I mean making me dance for you. So fucking hot." Keibler said as she added her ring finger to the puckered hole. "But no, you had to exert your bullshit dominance." Keibler smacked Terri's ass with her free hand. "Now I'm going to ruin you. You're gonna be the one retiring when I'm done with you." Stacy looked around the room seeing a black leather bag that read toys on it in red lettering. 

Stacy's hips were exhausted from all the grinding her was doing she stood up holding Terri in place but she laid on the bed. She introduced her other hand into Terri's pussy. Not bothering to warm her up but shooting all four fingers inside the other woman. Her other hand returning to fuck her ass. 

Terri was a blubbering mess on the ground. As she came her pussy squirted into the air. Once again covering the milf in her own juices. Terri then lay completely limp. The 5th orgasim draining whatever every she had left. 

Stacy smirked at the sight. She wished that she had brought her camera. She got up off the bed, walking over to the bag of toys she shook her head. It was a good thing that she had turned the tables when she did. There was a ballgag, nipple clamps, and even a vibrator. Stacy grabbed a convient hair tie from the bag getting her hot sweaty hair away from her face. She really had no interest in using of these tools against Terri. That's when she saw it. A black riding crop. Stacy smiled broadly. She pulled the crop out of the bag and set it near the strap on. She then picked up the smaller woman and placed her on the bed. Terri was remarkably light even when she was dead weight. Stacy then had to adjust the binds that were on the corners of the bed, obviously they had been ment for Keibler instead. When she was certain that the binds would hold the other woman she put secured the strap on to her waist.  
It was far larger than the one she had stolen from Trish. But it was perfect for what she was about to do. Stacy then grabbed the riding crop and walked over to the still unconscious woman. 

She raised it above her head and brought it down hard on Terri's right breast. Terri awoke in shock. She immediately tried to grab her aching tit but her wrist was bound too tightly. "Stacy! Wait lets just think about this. I'm sure we can work something out!" Terri cried as the crop came down onto her left breast. 

"Thats funny. I didn't see this kind of rationality when you were smacking my perfect ass." Stacy said the venom dripping from her voice. She smacked the woman's breast two more times alternating between them. "You claim you're the dominate woman ever? I'm pretty sure Torrie could of had you begging to stop." Smack. "See I'm more than you could ever dream to be." Smack. "I'm a goddess." Smack. "Before I'm through I'm not going to run the other women out of the WWE." Smack. "I'm going to have them all line up to eat my pussy." Smack. "And my ass." Smack. "Before." Smack. "Every." Smack "Show" 

Stacy looked down at Terri. She was sobbing welts already forming on her tits. Stacy dropped the riding crop. She climbed onto the bed. Slowly making her way up Runnels body until they were face to face. She kissed Terri. This time the opposite happened her tongue easier crushed the milfs. As she pulled away a trail of spit formed between. Their mouths. "I'm gonna fuck you now you washed up whore. Which hole do you want it in. I'll let you decided." Stacy backed up. She positioned herself between Runnels legs. She teasingly brought the dildo to the entrance of Terri's pussy then slid it down to her ass. "Better choose quickly Ter, your snake looks hungry." Stacy said with a smile. 

Terri's mind was racing. She couldn't believe that the tables have been turned in such a dramatic way. How could she have let this happen. Her boobs ached so bad from the beating. Her pussy was still throbing from the thrashing it took when she tribbed the other woman. As a cool sweat when down her back she screamed. "MY ASS. OH GOD MY ASS." 

Stacy just smiled in retort. She slowly lined up the dildo, but before she could enter. The hotel room phone rang. "Expecting any calls?" Stacy asked. The clock on the wall read 3:30 am. The call was clearly intentional. She got up from the bed and grabbed the  
wireless receiver. She made her way back between. She grabbed her own thong. "Open your mouth slut." She said matter of factly. As Terri did she dropped the tiny garment into her mouth. The phone stopped ringing a moment as Stacy returned to her place between Terri's legs. For a moment there was silence in the room. 

Then only 10 seconds later the phone rang again. Stacy pushed the head of the 12 in dildo into Terri's ass eliciting a loud hungry moan as she answered the phone. From the other side of the receiver she heard a familiar voice. "oh yes, I told you she would be a total anal slut. You owe me one Runnels." Came Trish Stratus voice. 

"Omg you're totally right Trish she is. Almost as much as you are." Stacy said in the sexiest voice she could muster. 

There was complete silence from the other end of the phone for a moment. "Trishy you still there? Or are you choking on Lita's strap on tonight instead of your own?" Stacy said with a little giggle. 

"She was supposed to make you her bitch. How the fuck did you?" Before Stratus could finish Stacy cut her off.

"What can I say Trish I'm a lot to handle." Trish could hear the grin through the phone. "Your little gamble didn't pay off I'm afraid. Right now I'm about." Stacy paused and looked down. "6 inches inside of Terri's asshole." She heard a moan from the other end of the phone. "Terri would tell you herself but she's kinda tied to the bed...... with my panties shoved in her mouth." There was another moan followed by a faint wet slapping sound. 

Stacy smiled to herself, Trish was getting off on this. She began picking up the pace. Terri's moans began growing causing Trish to gasp over the phone. "You know Trish, its not gonna be tomorrow, or maybe not even next week. But I AM going to get you juicy ass into bed again." Stacy smiled. The thought of that making her pussy tingle as she continued to ram Terri's ass. "And when I do, you're gonna be as powerless as Terri was against me." Stacy could see that Terri was getting closer to an orgasim. "HEY TERRI, TELL YOU'RE BUDDY TRISH WHO JUST MADE YOU HER BITCH!"

Stacy pulled the string thong out of Terri's mouth just in time as her 6th orgasim of the night ripped through her. "YOU DID, OH GOD STACY DID. OH TRISH PLEASE MAKE HER 

STOP." Terri moaned. She had pushed herself up in a final effort to break free of the bonds but failed. She collapsed into a forced slumber. 

"OH SHIT STAC..." The phone hung up. Stacy couldn't belive her ears. Trish Stratus had just come, and when she did. She was calling her name. After two more thrusts Stacy came again as well. Although this one had nothing to do with Terri Runnels.

She pulled out of Terri and unbinded her. As she started getting dressed she decided to leave the thong as a warning for Terri to not try again. She did grab the bodysuit however. It was bound to be big in the tits but she was certain she would look dead sexy in it. She put her shorts on and was buttoning the flannel shirt she had brought regularly when the phone rang again 

"I'm gonna fuck you Stacy Keibler. I'm going to rail that perky ass of yours if its the last thing that I ever do." Trish said over the phone panting. 

"Babe, the only thing you're gonna ever be going to my ass.... is eat it. Goodnight Trishy." Stacy hung up the phone and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up..... Whatever happened to Torrie?


	7. Trish's Experiment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish is gearing up for a showdown with Stacy. She intends on using Lita to experiment on prefferd ways of breaking bitches. But what does Victoria have to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry. As promised we do sorta find out what happened to Torrie, originally I wanted this chapter to be about that but every draft I typed up just felt sorta mediocre. Basically it was her being dominated by Dawn Marie. If thats something you're interested in me doing comment and I promise I'll do a one shot of it later.

Disclaimer. I do not own the WWE or any of the characters involved. All events are strictly fictional and out of fun. I make no money from this or any other fanfics that I write. 

For what felt like the 100th time in the span of two weeks Trish Stratus was calling Torrie Wilson on her cell phone. She wasn't even really sure why she had persisted calling the other woman. Part of her wanted to make sure her friend was alright. While the other part of her wanted another shot at the Boise natives firm ass. Trish rubbed her own tit through the thin fabric of her 100% Stratusfaction guaranteed tank top. 

"Hel-Hello." A voice finally said weakly over the line. 

Trish nearly fell out of her chair. She had been sitting at her hotels kitchen table when she decided to call. "Torrie? Oh my God are you okay? Where are you?" Trish said. Relief pouring out of her voice. 

"I went home... to my dads. My step mom has been taking care of me." Torrie said. Her shaky as she spoke. 

"Torrie? Who are you talking to?" Trish head a voice say in the background. There was a ruffling sound on the other end of the phone. "Hello who is this?" The voice said on the other end of her phone. 

"Who the fuck is this?" Trish said annoyed at whoever she was talking to. 

"Dawn Marie bitch. Go to hell." Trish could hear the cell get dropped. "Come on Torrie its time for our shower." Dawn said followed by a muffled sound and a dial tone. 

Trish shook her head. She couldn't have heard what she thought she had. She picked up the phone again. She dialed Litas number. 

"Victoria?" Lita said quickly. That was odd, her voice sounded hopeful. 

"Uh no, this is Trish." She said annoyed. There was an awkward pause over the line before Lita responded. 

"Oh yeah, duh. Sorry I thought I saw Victoria down the hall. What's up Trishy?" She asked smacking her forehead with her palm. 

"I was wondering if you could come to my room. I could really use your advice on something." Trish asked. Her hand slipped into her waistband Trish began fingering herself. 

Lita checked her watch. She had a date with Victoria in an hour. "Can it wait? I've kinda got a thing coming up." She said trying to play it cool. 

"Please? I promise I'll make it quick." Trish hummed as her fingers picked up the pace. 

"Fine. Just lemme know what room you're in." Lita was annoyed. But if she knew anything about Trish it was that the other woman wouldn't rest until she got what she wanted. 

"I'm in room 202. The door will be unlocked." Trish said gasping as she rushed into her bathroom. She quickly changed out of her sweatpants and tank top. As she exited the bathroom Trish was now wearing a black tube top, thong, knee high boots, and fishnets. (Divas undressed.) She turned the chair backwards straddling it she just smiled as she watched the door. 

Lita swore as she hopped off the bed. She had been wearing a purple thong and bra special for Victoria.(divas magazine 2001) she really didn't feel like changing she just threw on a plain black tee shirt and cargo pants. She threw her phone into her pocket just incase Victoria called and hurried out the door. 

Whatever Trish needed better damn well be important Lita thought as she entered the hotel room. As she entered there was no one in the room. She slowly walked in. "Trish? You here?" She walked in looking around the bedroom. Suddenly a wooden chair exploded across her back. 

"Oh hey Lee, glad you could make it." Trish said grabbing the redhead by the hair. She threw her onto the bed. Lita landed face down onto the bed and moaned. 

"What the fuccccck." Lita moaned weakly. She looked up at Trish betrayed. 

"See, I've discovered.... thanks to you. That i my best thinking when I'm fucking a woman." Trish said. Lita tried to pulled herself off of the bed but Trish just slapped her hard in the face. "Just relax while I enjoy the ride." Trish said with a smirk. She pulled Lita onto her back. Her knees hanging off the side of the bed. Trish dropped to her knees and unbuttoned the other woman's pants. Slowly she pulled them down. "Oooooo naughty girl. Did you wear this pretty little thong just for me?" Trish smiled. She lowered her face just infront of litas pussy. Just her hot breath seemed to get the grunge girl.

Trish started French kissing litas pussy over her thong. She opened her mouth rubbing her lips all over Lita's most private area. Lita's hands roamed over her covered tits. She didn't want this... not really. But Trish was just making her feel so good. Lightly she squeezed. Her lips went white as she suppressed her moans. Trish began swirling her tongue in a circular pattern. Lita couldn't stop it. Her hips began rolling forward. Her body just couldn't help but want more.... more pleasure. More of Trish's tongue. 

Trish just stopped and stood up. "Note to self, teasing over the panties is a hit." She said retrieving a clipboard from her kitchen table and writing it down. Lita just moaned confused. Her own hand trailing south. Her pussy ached for release. Trish threw the clip board down and stormed over to Lita. "No!" She slapped the woman's hand away. "No bitch. You don't get to cum until I tell you that you can." Trish said pinning litas hands above her head.

Trish kissed Lita. The redhead puckering her lips as tightly as possible. She felt the blondes toned thighs straddke her. Trish grabbed Lita by the armpits and lifted. One of Stratus's legs slid beneath her ribs and the other lie above it. Trish squeezed hard. Litas hands shot to the toned fishnet covered thighs trying to pry herself free. "So I suppose we should start talking about my problem." Trish said as she laid back looking at Lita. Her head lazily resting on her hand. "See its Stacy. I want her, she wants me. But the last time we were alone she got the better of me." Trish said. Lita struggled slapping Trish's legs and kicking her legs. "I tried feeding her to that sex maniac Terri, but that just blew up in my face." Lita's face was turning red. "Ya know? I'm sure your tits would look fantastic without this top on the way you're shaking about." Trish said she quickly removed Litas top. 

For a moment the only sound in the room was Lita's gasping for air. Trish just sat back and admired the view. She released Lita. The redhead immediately clutched her ribs and gasped for air. Trish grabbed Lita by the jaw. She pulled the trembling woman face to face with her. "Honestly Li you're kinda being a bitch." Trish gave a cheeky smile. "I mean I called you here to ask for your help and you've done nothing but grunt at me. Now ill tell you what is gonna happen. First I'm going to kiss you, and you're gonna kiss me with the same passion that you showed me last time we were alone like this. And then, im going to fuck that underrated ass of yours good." Trish kissed Lita. For a moment Lita hesitated then returned the kiss. Her back and ribs were killing her she couldn't fight back. Stratus tongue invaded her mouth. Lita put up a small fight but thought better of it. She let Trish have her way with the kiss. 

Spit dribbled out of both of their mouths as they made out. Trish's hand slid into the front of her panties. The Canadians middle finger entered her fucking her in and out the other 3 fingers rubbed litas clit In small circles. "Oh Trish, oh God please." Lita whimpered. 

"Don't worry baby. I got ya." Trish said seductively. 

"Please Trish stop....." Trish pulled her hand out of Lita. Her hand was soaked in the other woman's juices. 

"I'm sorry what?" Trish was outraged. She pulled Litas thong off and threw it across the room. She slapped Litas pussy as hard as she could. Lita screamed and pain sitting up holding her throbbing cunt. Trish the slapped her with the same hand leaving a red soaking handprint. Trish rushed to the bathroom Litas ears were ringing but she could hear Trish rummaging around. The next thing she saw was her former friend walk out of the bathroom. A 10 inch strap on dangling from her waist. Stratus was still fully dressed. She flipped Lita onto her stomach. The red head tried to pull herself across the bed but it was too late. She felt the head of the dildo begin to enter her ass. Dry as a bone.

"I was gonna be nice to you bitch. I was gonna lube this strap then your hole. But you couldn't just play along. No you just had to be too good for me!" Trish shouted. She pulled Lita back into her. 

"URGHHHHFUCK!" Lita screamed as all 10 inches entered her back door. Trish waisted no time. She began rhythmically thrusting pulling about 4 inches out at a time then slapping them back in. 

"I've loved this ass of yours since I spanked it. I've dreamt of this almost as much as I've dreamed of doing this to Stacy." Trish hummed. She smacked Litas ass. "Just look at that fucking jiggle oh God. Do you think that leggy bitches ass will move like this? I bet you it'll be better." Spank spank. "It has to be i know it its. I've been too close and personal with it." Trish just smiled as she continued pounding. 

Lita gasped. She clenched her fists tightly. "You're..... you're just doing this because you want to fuck Keibler." Lita dropped her face into the bed. She could feel an orgasim building within her. She fought it as hard as she could. Spank spank spank. Trish played Lita's ass like the bongos. "No you dumb bitch. This is about me..... being the top woman" Spank. "The queen." Spank. "The goddess" spank. "The top bitch" spank. "To make Stacy fucking Keibler my personal whore." Trish quaked as orgasimed hard. She brought both of her hands down on litas ass and squeezed the woman's red cheeks. "OH FUCCCCCCCK YEAH." Trish said she leaned forward resting ontop of Lita's back.

Lita just sighed in relief. For the moment the assault on her rectum had stopped. The climax she felt coming subsided. Trishs hands roughly pressed onto her back as she stood using Lita as a rest to get up. She walked over to her clip board. "Note to self. The 10 wasn't big enough. The slut held out. Its your lucky day Lita, I packed a 12 too." The blonde pranced into the bathroom. 

With all the strength she had Lita lunged for her pants on the floor. She quickly retrieved her phone out of the pocket. Victoria had called her 5 times and sent her six messages wondering where she had been. Lita texted as quick as she could. "Room 202 please help. It's Trish." 

She threw the phone back into her pocket. Almost instantly it lit up. She could barely read it but it looked like an omw. 

Trish walked back out. She had changed back into the black thong. She held a 13 inch dildo in her hand. "You know. After I break Stacy. I think that I'm going to make her dance for me.... every night. Do you think you have a dance left in you?" Trish grabbed Lita by hair and pulled her to her feet. She looked at the other woman's ass. "Oooo look how red it's getting." Spank spank. "Now how bout that dance." She looked into Litas eyes. 

The door burst open. Trish fell back onto the bed in shock. In all the excitement she had forgotten to lock the door. Victoria stood in the doorway. Her red and black hair was spiked up, she wore a pair of tight jeans and a t shirt. "Get away from her you bitch!" She yelled slamming the door behind her. Locking it. 

"Vickie? What the fuck are you doing here?" Trish asked astonished. But Victoria wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Lita almost.... lovingly. "No fucking way? You two?" Trish threw her head back and laughed. "Okay okay okay. This is too good. Its a two for one special." She smiled brightly at Victoria. "You want her?" Stratus said pointing at Lita. "How bout this. You, me sexfight. I win i get you both. You win you take her and leave and you never hear from me again." Trish said. She bit her lip in excitement. 

Victoria was kneeling on the floor next to Lita. She was cupping the red heads face. She kissed her tenderly on the lips. She looked at her girlfriends body. Victoria began shaking with rage. "You're gonna pay for this bitch." Victoria stood slowly. Picked up lita bridal style and carried her over to a recliner in the corner. As she stood Trish was behind her. Trish's hands were ontop of her tits over her shirt. 

"Well, what are you waiting for. Unwrap this sexy little present." Trish moaned. Victoria spun around and gave Trish a crooked smirk. Stratus backed away a step it was as though a switch flipped.

"Oooooo baby." Victoria grabbed Trish by the armpits and lifted. She threw Trish onto the bed. "You're in for one helluva night." Victoria slowly grabbed her shirt and pulled it off revealing a chrome bra. She unbunkled her jeans. Shaking her ass wildly her pants fell down around her ankles exposing a bronze thong. Trish bit her lip. She never really thought to consider Victoria sexy. She had been so focused on Stacy she hadn't really thought to look around the division.

Victoria was on the bed now over her. Trishs breath hiked as the stronger woman licked her neck. Goosebumps erupted across her entire body. Before she knew it Victoria spun the woman's firm ass smacking Trish in the face.Stratus tried to scream but it had completely muffled in Victoria's ass. "Oh Trish. I love these sexy little boots. She grabbed the Canadians legs she unzipped both boots and dropped them to the floor. Victoria began grinding on Stratus face. She pulled Trish net covered foot close to her mouth. She gave the foot a long slow lick stopping at Trish's big toe. She popped it into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. "This little piggy is making momma very happy." Victoria said she let the leg go. "Where's the big bad bitch now?" Victoria smirked down. She pulled the nets down leaving Trish in just her tiny thong and tube top. Victoria pulled herself up. Shewalked over to the barely conscious Lita and kissed her tenderly again on the lips. "I promise after tonight all of this is just for you." 

She turned around to a furious Stratus. Trish Thez pressed Victoria to the ground. She placed her hands against the short haired woman's neck. Victoria grabbed the blondes wrists but couldn't get them to budge. Trish moved her legs in between Victoria's their covered pussies meeting. Trish began thrusting her hips forward Victoria choked as trish moaned with pleasure. "Here she is. Ready." She ground her hips slowly and hard. "Or not." Another time both women whimpered. "Here.......we.......cum." Victoria's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Trish came as well she pressed her breasts to Victoria's. Releasing the other woman's throat. She slapped her lightly. Victoria's eyes   
opened just in time to see Trish kiss her. Both womens tongues fought. The pair beginning to sweat heavily. Trish and Victoria growled at each other as the kiss continued. Trish pulled away. She gripped Victoria's short hair and dragged her to the bed. Trish dropped her own thong then ripped Victoria's clean off tearing it completely. She hit Victoria across the back with a double axehandle. Victoria lay flush on the bed. Trish hurried to the bathroom retrieving her strap on. She secured it and rushed to the bed. Victoria was slowly pulling herself up when Trish started fucking her doggystyle.

"Ooooh you've got a hungry pussy." Trish said huskily. Victoria whimpered as Trish rode her from behind. Spank, spank spank. "My God i love fucking you emo bitches." Trish smirked. "You take my dick so good." Trish hummed happily. She grabbed Victoria's head back. 

The emo woman screamed. "Tell me something whore, when I'm done with you. When you and Lita are both happily my bitches. Are you gonna dye your whole head blonde? Maybe just more highlights." She released Victoria's head. Spank, spank, spank, double hand. "Well bitch don't be shy? Answer me!" Trish shouted. 

Trish raised hand ready to deliver another spank when suddenly Victoria's torn thong was wrapped around her neck. "Get your dirty bitch hands off of my girlfriend." Lita growled into her ear. Trish's vision started getting spotty. She thrashed and struggled but she couldn't get free. Victoria pulled herself off of Trish's cock. She turned and smiled at Lita. 

Trish tried to scream but couldn't. Victoria's breasts engulfed her face. Trish slapped Victoria's ass roughly but it had no effect. 

Victoria was kissing the woman she loved, Lita. Trishs head had been sandwiched in between both womens sets of breasts. As the continued to kiss Trish went limp. The two women moved letting the smothered out blonde fall between them. 

"What do you want to do with her?" Victoria asked looking at Lita. 

Lita smiled. "Well babe, as far as I can tell, the sexfight is still going. And I did promise you that I would consider a threesome." Victoria kissed her. 

"Lemme run to the room quick and we can get started." Victoria said. She pulled her tight jeans up quickly and put her shirt back on. Lita wasn't sure she'd ever seen the woman move so fast. Lita walked into the bathroom. She found Trish's bag of "Experiments." Lita scoffed as she found a pair of black handcuffs and a key. She walked over to the sleeping stratus and cuffed her. Then Lita pulled the strap on off of the blonde securing it to herself. 

Victoria burst back into the room. Causing Lita to jump briefly. "Okay I got it." Said undressing again and putting on Litas own strap on. "So? Who fucks her first?" Victoria said cocking an eyebrow. 

"Lets ask her." Lita said. She slapped the Canadians pussy waking her up. 

"What the fuck?" Trish struggled against the cuffs. Slap slap slap. "Oh fuck stop." Slap. "Stop please!" Stratus cried she clasped her legs together trying to block the strikes. 

"Vickie grab her legs." Victoria smirked and held Stratus legs down. Slap slap.

"Please Lita, mercy please im begging you." Trish moaned. 

"Oh? Where was my mercy when you were forcing yourself on me?" Lita asked. Trish tried to pull away but Victoria's hands were like vises. 

"Lita, Victoria I'm sorry. Please just let me go. Please I got too carried away. Just stop and we can talk this out." Trish pleaded. 

"Front or back love?" Lita asked Victoria with a smile. 

"Front" Victoria smiled. Lita climbed onto the bed and kneeled Victoria grabbed Trish's hair and pulled her forward. Trish's boobs hung off the bed her hands were on the floor. 

Victoria stepped on the cuffs trapping Stratus hands. She grabbed a whole bunch of Stratus hair and used it like a handle. "Not so fun when you're not in control huh?" Victoria asked. "Sexfight isn't over until you give up." Victoria rubbed the dildo all over Stratus face. 

"I give uughhh" Trish started to say but Victoria shoved the dildo into her mouth. Trish gagged. She tried pulling herself up getting on her knees. But as she did another dildo plowed into her ass. Lita grabbed Trish's hips. She swirled her hips around. She ran her hand through her hair throwing it out of her face. 

"Baby. I don't think you've ever looked sexier." Victoria winked at the other woman. She pulled out of Trish's mouth. The blonde coughed and gagged. 

Victoria kneeled in front of Trish bringing them face to face. "Oooooooohhh shit fuck! You fucking whores. Cheating fucking bitches. FUCK. you win. You win. Stop fucking my ass please. I Surren....." she was cut off by Victoria kissing her. Trish screamed into the other woman's mouth as Lita began playing with her pussy. Reaching around stratus hips and rubbjng her clit. 

"Hey babe stop making me jealous!" Lita shouted. Victoria broke the kiss and looked up at Lita she winked. Victoria dropped her strap. She stepped inside of Trish's arms.

"If that made you jealous wait until you get a load if this." She said blowing a kiss to Lita. Her pulled Trish's face into her pussy. 

Trish on instinct just started licking. Victoria hummed a over her. She leaned over trishs prone body. She unzipped the tube top Trish was wearing exposing her massive tits. Victoria reached around the Canadians body and pinched her nipples. Hard. Trish cried out into her pussy. As a reflect she pulled her arms up. But since her hands were cuffed this only brought Victoria closer. The woman's sexy thighs had been too thick for the cuffs.

Victoria began massaging trishs tits. Trish couldn't help herself. She moaned as she came. The two women had completely overwhelmed her. She came as Lita continued to pump in and out. Her arms dropped limply. Victoria stepped away from Trish and walked behind her towards Lita. "Are you close baby?" Victoria asked as she began kissing Litas tits. 

"Oh yeah. Her tight ass is soooo good." Lita said with a smirk. Trish just continued to moan weakly. All her strength had left her. Victoria swirled her tongue around her girlfriends nipple biting it lightly and pulling it. "OH FUCK YES BABE OH GOD I LOVE IT WHEN YOUR SLUTTY MOUTH IS ON MY TITS!" Lita cried as she came. She began to fall forward but Victoria caught her. The two red heads kissed as Lita came down from her orgasim. 

They sat there for a moment all three women panting. Dripping with sweat. Victoria and Lita rested their foreheads together. "Ready for more lover?" Victoria asked with a smile. 

"Anything you can do? I know I can do better." Lita winked. As she smacked Victoria's ass playfully. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Victoria smiled as she grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and freed stratus. She pulled the exhausted blond off the bed. Laying her on her head and shoulders. Her ass and pussy exposed in the air. 

"Please...... please no more, you win. I surrender. Please just lemme go." Trish panted as Victoria resecured her strap on. 

"Back doors mine this time bitch." Victoria said. Paying no mind to Trish's plea. Lita just smiled at her girlfriend as she got off the bed. She positioned her dildo into her Trish's pussy as Victoria entered Trish's ass. The two alt girls faced each other Trish's legs the only things between them. 

"So? Was it true what you said befooooooareee?" Victoria asked as she rocked her hips back and forth. She rubbed her nipples against Lita's as the pair rolled their hips in unison. 

Whaaaaat which part." Lita said. Her eyes shut hard with pleasure. Victoria's hand latched itself to the back of Lita's neck. 

"When you said you loved me?" Victoria bit her lip her eyes were deadly focused. Lita smiled at other woman kissing her deeply.

"I love you." She whispered. Victoria came there on the spot. She fell forward. 

"I love you too" she gasped. Lita came two. The world melted around them. Trish had passed out due to the double assault. 

Lita walked over to the recliner and laid down. Ribs and back ached. She winced in pain."That fucking whore has got to pay." Victoria said angrily. She grabbed Trish by the hair. Trish yelled in pain as she was pulled over Victoria's knee. 

"Please no more. I can't take anymore Victoria. Please. I'm sorry." Trish was sobbing. She had for sure bit off more than she could chew. 

Spank right, spank left, spank right, spank left. "You did a bad thing Trish. You thought you could force yourself on someone. You thought you could take away the woman I love." Spank spank spank. Victoria couldn't help but admire her handy work. Trish's ass was a beautiful canvas that her hands were painting a lovely shade of red. 

"Please. What can I do to get you to stop!" Trish pleaded. She grabbed Victoria's thigh tightly.

"Apologize, apologize to both of us, and sweat that you're never going to come near either of us ever again. And make it believable." Spank spank spank. 

"OKAY OKAY OKAY. I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I'LL NEVER COME NEAR YOU OR LITA AGAIN. I'LL NEVER EVEN TALK TO HER AGAIN WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Trish screamed. Victoria gripped Stratus hair a final time.

"Kiss seals the deal sugar." Victoria kissed Trsh one last time. She threw the blond onto her bed. Victoria walked over to the bathroom closet. She grabbed two cotton robes, put one on herself and the helped Lita into the other one. Victoria then collected their clothes and put them into a dufflebag. She picked up bridal style once more. "Time to go back to our room. I'm gonna take care of you I promise." Lita kissed her deeply. She felt so weak, Lita passed out in her Girlfriends arms as she was carried out of the hotel room from hell.

Trish lay in bed panting. She cupped her throbbing pussy. Tonight had not at all gone the way she wanted. She tried to push herself too hard. This was Stacy's fault. If she hadn't been trying to experiment with the different ways to try and break the leggy goddess she wouldn't in such pain. This needed to end. She needed to get her hands on the other woman like nothing else in the world. But she needed to rest first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the finale. It may not be out right away tomorrow. I really want to make sure that I do it justice. Thank you everyone for reading. It really does mean a lot to me. I promise I have more Wrestling content coming out after this. With newer women and other old-school divas.


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy and Trish collide to finally decide who is the superior woman

Disclaimer i do not own the WWE or any characters that are depicted. I make no money off of this or any other fanfics that I write. It is pure fiction and out of fun

Stacy had been called in to Vince's office on her off day. She was nervous, typically this wasn't a good thing. Stacy's mind raced as she sat in the waiting room. She decided to fall back on the miss Hancock outfit again. It always put Vince in a great mood whenever her saw her in it. She looked lovingly at her own well oiled legs. The elevator door dinged Stacy looked up quickly to see who else might be in this meeting. It was Trish fucking Stratus. 

Trish walked out of the elevator. She had a slight limp. Stacy smiled, Trish Stratus was sore. She wore a long coat purple coat with a black dress that perfectly hugged her curves along with a pink cowboy hat. 

Trish had seen Stacy as soon as the elevator door opened. She cursed that her pussy and ass were still throbbing after 3 days. The pair of emo bitches had really done a number on her. She scowled at Stacy as she gingerly sat down in one of the coushioned wooden chairs. 

"Hey Trish, rough night?" Stacy said with a cheeky grin. She adjusted her glasses pulling them down to the bottom of her nose. "Guess thats what happens when bottoms mess around where they shouldn't." Stacy folded her long legs on the coffee table. 

Before Trish could respond Vince stepped out of his office door. "Ladies come on in." He popped his head back into his office. Stacy sprung to her feet. She looked over at Trish who was struggling to stand up. 

Stacy offered her hand to Trish who quickly swatted it away. "Fuck off bitch." Trish said. The anguish evident in her voice.

"Ooooo temper temper Trishykins. You're lucky I don't have any soap." Stacy said walking into Vince office. She fake held the door for Trish letting it go just as Stratus was about to reach the door. Trish couldn't belive how immature the other woman could be. 

Stacy and Trish sat down in the chairs across the desk from Vince. Trish toughed it out, making it seem as if she was perfectly fine as she sat down next to Stacy. 

"Ladies, thank you for coming in on your day off. As you're both aware WWE magazine has an annual babe of the year as voted by the fans. This year something unprecedented happened though. There was a tie." He took a moment looking between the two. "So we're gonna capitalize on it. I'm arranging for you two to do a photo shoot together. You'll be flying together in my own private plane to a resort in Mexico. You two will have free reign of the place by yourselves. I do expect you to do a full shoot however." He smiled. I'm gonna give you two a full weeks time to prepare for your trip. No smackdown, no Raw. Just relax and get ready for a vacation. You two have earned it." Vince smiled. 

Vince handed them all their flight and lodging information. "Enjoy your trip, see you when you get back." Vince smiled. 

"Thank you so much Vince. I'm sure that we'll give you the best photoshoot you've ever seen." Stacy said enthusiastically. She turned and looked at Trish. Winking at the shorter woman with they eye Vince couldn't see. 

Trish winced. Her sore pussy ached as she became aroused. Vince didn't seem to notice he was looking over the papers on his desk. 

"Yeah Vince we're gonna burn it up." Trish said getting up and headed for the door. Stacy got up and followed her closely behind. She felt Stacy's hand graze her ass. 

"Trish wait up, I wanna run through some ideas with you." Stacy said with a smile. Both women entered the elevator together. As the door shut Stacy quickly pressed the energy stop button. Quckly she turned and slammed the stunned Stratus against the elevator wall. Stacy smiled as she held Trish by the throat. Trish tried to break free, she wined in pain as the sudden motion and impact on her ass shot pain throughout her entire body. Trish's hands weakly pulled at Stacy's arm to no avail. 

Stacy took her glasses off with her free time. Seductively she bit the frame. Looking Trish's body up and down. She enjoyed the way that 

Trish looked as she struggled in her grip. She only had trish pinned lightly choking her. "Please....no Stacy please." Trish begged tears welling in her eyes. 

Stacy hung her glasses on one of her pockets. She kissed trish deeply. The impact of the two women's lips coming together bumped Trish's head back against the chrome wall behind her. The cowboy hat fell to the floor of the elevator. "Don't worry pet." Stacy bit her lip as her nose brushed Stratus. "I want you, I want to beat you down, scream my name, and moan for me." Stacy couldn't help herself. She kissed Trish again. "But not like this. I want my Stratusfaction when you're 100%, so there is no doubt in either of our minds when it finally happens." Stacy whispered. Trish just shuddered in anticipation. "Better rest up this week." Stacy said as she released Trish. She turned picking up the stunned Canadians hat. She shoved her ass into the other woman's crotch. Trish moaned once more. Stacy stood straight one more. She put the hat ontop of the other woman's head and smiled as she turned the stop off. Trish just stood there breathing heavily as the longest elevator ride of her life took place. She let Stacy exit first watching the woman's legs and firm ass sway as she left the building. Trish bit her lip. She had never looked forward to a photoshoot more in her entire life. She knew that Stacy was going to be coming for her. The entire time, she knew that it was going to be an absolute war for sextual supremacy. 

One Week Later

Stacy sat on the WWE's private jet as it flew into Toronto. The plane had picked her up first, Baltimore being far closer to Connecticut than Stratus' home town. She lay across one of the luxurious leather seats in a pink sequin dress. (Gravy bowl match) The plane was entirely empty other than the pilot Vince wasn't kidding when he had said that she Trish would have complete privacy. This was the way to travel, all of the speed. None of the hassle of other people around you. Stacy reclined her seat further. She felt sleep drifting over her. 

Trish's stomach was full to the brim with butterflies. She knew Stacy was already on the plane. Would the other woman try to make a move on her there? Would she wait till they were at the resort? How was Trish going to survive a photoshoot with the other woman?

She was snapped out deep thought as she saw the black and red plane land. It had a large WWE logo on the side. Trish hurried from the tarmac go the plane. The pilot took her hefty suitcase and placed it next to an identical suitcase that she recognized as Stacy's. She quickly straightened her tight black dress and headed inside of the plane. (The same gray bowl match) 

Trish was confused as she walked into the plane. She hadn't been inside the craft since she and Vince had their affair. It was always full of people. To see no one was concerning. "Where's Stacy?" She asked the pilot as he climbed into the back into the plane. 

"Oh, she's back in the private section. I'm pretty sure she's asleep." The pilot moved into the cockpit. "Its going to be about a 4 1/2 hour flight miss. Refreshments are in the closet between this one and then back section." The pilot said as he closed the door behind him. 

Trish smiled, quietly she took off her shoes and began making her way to the tail section of the plane. Her eyes lit up as she saw the taller woman sleeping in her seat. The impossibly long legs of Keibler were up, giving trish a perfect view of the woman's red panties. 

Trish bit her lip. She had been so worried about Stacy making the first move and dictating the pace, that she hadn't even considered the fact that she may be the one to make the first move. Trish turned and quietly slid the privacy screen closed, she didn't want the pilot potentially getting a free show after all. Then Trish got down on her knees next to the sleeping woman. She lightly 

traced her fingers over Keibler's impossibly smooth thighs. Slowly her fingers crept upwards to the hem of the dress, ever so carefully pulling it upward exposing bit by bit of the lace panties. Stacy moaned quietly Trish traced the outline of her pussy with her fingers. 

Trish had her exactly where she wanted her. She brought her hands back to her own breasts, squeezing them lightly. Trish Stratus was the cat that had caught the canary. Her own arousal was spiking. She licked Stacy's thigh from her knee to her crotch. Like she had done to Lita before she began assaulting the other woman's sex like it was another woman's mouth. Kissing it open mouthed, using her lips to rub the sleeping woman's clit before licking her through the thin material. 

Stacy started to stir. Her hands finding Trish's   
scalp giving the other woman a light massage as she played with her hair. Her panties getting wetter and wetter by the second and not just from Trish's spit. 

Trish hummed in delight as Stacy's hips began to move upwards responding to her touch. Keiblers grip getting stronger as Trish coaxed her out of her sleep. "Oh fuck, oh yes just like that." Stacy moaned as Trish swirled her tongue. Trish wrote out the words "Property of Trish Stratus" with her tongue as Stacy finally woke up. 

Stacy woke up to a wonderful orgasim. Her hands shot to into her own hair as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her. She looked down do see Trish Stratus in a black dress laying in between her legs eating her 

out. One of Trish's massive breasts had fallen out of the dress. She circled her nipple with her own hand. Moaning in delight as she did so. Stacy smiled, she would have to file that away for later. Trish's eyes were closed. She was humming into Stacy's dripping sex making it vibrate. 

Trish hadn't noticed Stacy was awake yet. Stacy's mind raced with ideas of what she should do. She kept moaning lightly. She was being overcome with arousal from Stratus actions no doubt. But mostly did it to keep up appearances with Trish. "Oh yes!" Stacy moaned falsely as if she were still asleep. "I submit. You're right" Stacy moaned. She arched her back. 

Trish couldn't belive it. She was sure Keibler was still asleep. The blonde was dreaming of submission. Trish increased her efforts. Blinded by lust. 

"You're the superior woman." Stacy said louder. Another climax was sure to rip through her at any moment. She smiled to herself. Preparing to make her move. "OH LITA!" Stacy shouted as she came. 

Trish Stratus looked up in shock. Surely she hadn't just heard Stacy yell Lita. "What the Fuck!" Trish said near shaking with anger. Just as she was about to pull herself up and away from Stacy, Stacy's thighs clamped around her head. 

Trish panicked, she had been so stupid. Wrapped up in her false victory that she hadn't even considered Stacy was faking it. "Heya bitch. Thanks for the wakeup call." Stacy said with a laugh winking at Trish. 

Trish's hands shot to Keiblers legs. Desperately trying to break their Iron clad grip on her neck. "Whats wrong Trish? You're looking a little rosey? I'm sorry did I embarrassed you." Stacy said laughing hysterically at her own admittedly bad joke. Trish slapped at the other woman's thighs tapping out in the hope that she would he released. "Oh Trish, we are just gonna have so much fun together you and I." Stacy released Trish's head. Trish lay on the lavish carpet of the plane. She struggled for a monet catching her breath. 

Stacy looked down at the other woman's heaving breasts. She weakly wiped the sweat off of her own forehead. She acted as though she was doing Trish a mercy by releasing her, but the truth was she couldn't keep up the strength to keep the Canadian trapped for much longer. The multiple orgasims in sucession had taken more out of Stacy than she cared to admit. Stacy slowly pulled herself up. Stacy's arms were shaking. 

Trish looked up and saw the other woman struggling to get up off of the reclined chair. She scrambled up to her feet. Stacy's eyes went wide with shock as Trish pulled her by her feet off of the chair. Stacy landed ass first onto the carpet with a thud. Trish was still catching her breath folded Stacy's legs over her head. Trish mounted the woman's legs. Trapping Stacy's face in her own crotch and giving her unrestricted access to the woman's barely covered pussy and ass. 

"I've gotta say Stace, one of my favorite things about you is how flexible you can be." Trish said with a smile bringing both her hands down upon keiblers ass. "Oh, how selfish of me, here I've got the second best view in the house." She kissed Stacy's ass. "Meanwhile you're under the holy grail and I'm not even letting you enjoy it." Trish kissed Stacy's other cheek. Trish raised her ass up, she hiked her own dress up so that her panties were completely exposed and lowered herself back onto Stacy's face. 

"Mmmmph!" Stacy screamed. Trish had somehow lined her up perfectly. Trish's pussy lined up perfectly onto Stacy's mouth. Stacy could barely see past the Canadians fat ass. As she nose was buried in the crack of it. 

Trish began rocking her hips back and fourth ever so slightly. Stacy could feel her momentary conquerors pussy getting wetter and wetter. "Lick me Stacy." Trish moaned. "Open up that sexy mouth of yours and use that dirty tongue to get me off." Trish purred her hips pushing down harder. "Please baby. Make momma happy and ill make it worth your wild I promise." Trish said, sounding like a woman possessed. She grabbed Stacy's panties and pulled them off just enough go get at Stacy's most private areas. Stacy gasped as Trish brought her lips to Stacy's asshole. "Is this what you want?" Trish asked pausing for a moment before she shoved her stiffened tongue into the other woman's ass. 

Trish couldn't see it, but Stacy was doing a perfect impression of the undertaker with the way her eyes rolled back. Trish began flexing her tongue making it wider and narrower trying to expand Stacy's virgin hole. Stacy couldn't stand it anymore. She stuck out her tongue, Trish gasped sharply at its introduction. Stacy hated that she wasn't in control of the situation however. She wanted to eat Trish out properly but couldn't really get the reaction that she wanted because of the way Trish's hips moved over her face. 

Trish began bucking wildly. She wants more from Stacy than what she was getting. But this was the perfect way to start her week with the woman. Her orgasim was close. Trish stoped thrusting her hips and lent forward. She brought her exposed nipple flush with Stacy's spent pussy and began rubbing the two together. Trish moved in tight circles humming in delight stratus bit her lip. 

Stacy could move her arms due to Trish taking her weight off of her. She grabbed the blondes long hair and pulled.... hard. Trish screamed but not in the way that Stacy had expected. Trish came, hard. 

Her ass came down onto Stacy's face once again. For a moment everything went black for Stacy. 

The next thing she knew she was being woken up by Trish again. Stacy was laying flat on her stomach. She could feel Stratus's full weight laying down on her. Her dress was on but her panties were for sure off. She could tried to speak but her mouth was stuffed with at least one pair of panties. Trish licked Stacy's cheek whispering in the taller blondes ear. "You know Stacy I've been dreaming about this." Trish said her legs stretching back, grapevining keiblers. Stacy felt Trish's soaking wet pussy rub up against her ass. "I've ruined friendships just for this moment." Trish said grinding her cunt into Keiblers ass. "I've almost BEEN ruined trying to get here." Stacy suppressed a moan. She was being humiliated enough as it was. "The only thing I would change about this, the only FUCKING THING. That I wish was any different. Is that I wish I had a strap on. I wish 

I could really.... truly..... rail this ass." Trish ground down hard. Both women moved their hips in unison. 

"God this feels good." Stacy thought. She felt a third orgasim building within her. Without meaning to she pressed her ass hard against Trish. Off balancing the Canadian. Trish's eyes went wide as she was bucked off. Stacy didn't attack though. She didn't even start trying to scramble away. She just sat there on her hands and knees. Her dress bunched and wrinkled ass pointing high in the air. 

Trish rushed back on her knees. She grabbed Keiblers covered tits and used them like a pull up bar. The sound of wet smacking growing louder and louder as both women threw themselves into one another with everything they had. Trish was astonished. Stacy's ass was as red as it would have been 

if Trish had spanked her. Trish couldn't hold back anymore. She thrust one final time into the Americans ass. "OOOOOOOHHHHHH FUCK STACYYYYYY." Trish said. She pulled Keibler upright by her tits her back flush with Stratus body. Trish bit Stacy's earlobe and sucked it hard. 

"UGHMPHHHHH" Stacy moaned as she also came. Trish spun her around so that the pair were face to face. Trish laying on top of Stacy. 

Trish kissed Stacy. Her tongue pushed into Keibler's mouth, Stacy gagged as her mouth was too full but then was relieved as stratus pulled away from her. Out of Stacy's mouth came both pairs of panties tied together. Trish smiled down at her for a moment. The knot trapped in her teeth. Trish spat out the panties next to them.

Stacy didn't care how tired she was. That was absolutely one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around Trish's neck and kissed her deeply. 

The pair lay there for a while making out. Stacy wrapped her legs around Stratus waist as Trish grabbed two handfuls of ass. Stacy flipped them pinning Trish to the floor of the plane. Trish gasped preparing for an assault that never came. "Don't worry baby. I know when I'm beat, you've won this round baby. But we've got a whole lot more to go." Stacy said. She kissed Trish again. 

She didn't understand it. She should be furious that Trish had done this to her. That she had allowed herself to be taken like this by a woman that she saw as nothing more than a pure bottom. But she didn't. Just like 

Trish she had been dreaming of the moment that she could get her hands on the other woman again. She was happy being here with Trish. 

Trish grabbed Stacy's both sides of Stacy's face breaking the kiss. "Truce until we get to paradise?" Trish asked cocking an eyebrow. 

"I suppose I'm okay with that, as long as it means we can keep making out on those comfy leather seats." Stacy replied with a sly grin 

"Sounds like a offer I can't refuse." Trish said returning the grin. Just as the pair made themselves comfortable in their seats though. The pilot came over the intercom. 

"Ladies were going to be starting our decent in the next couple of minutes here. If you could remain in your seats." The intercom cut off. 

They didn't make out all the way down. Instead they focused on making themselves look presentable. 

As the pair exited the plane they were awestruck. The resort was absolutely beautiful. The beach seemed to stretch for miles, the hotel looked fancier than anything they had ever seen. Trish didn't know how Vince had managed to pull this one off but she had never been more thankful of anything in her life. 

It was about noon when they landed. They had a pretty woman named Isabel guide them around the entire resort showing them some of the photoshoot locations that the pair would be exploring later in the week. The entire photo shoot was outside which Trish loved. What she and Stacy had was.... primal. She couldn't place her finger on it. She didn't even really know what it was. But the pair just seemed to have an animalistic need to get it on with one another. 

Finally the girls were shown to their rooms. Most of the resort was still under construction the only luxury sweet was a shared one. It had a massive living space that had a wonderful view of the ocean, the bathroom was the size of some of the hotel rooms that Trish had stayed in when she was on the road. The two bedrooms were identical except that they faced opposite directions. The foot of their beds leading to a hallway that connected the bedrooms. 

All the bikinis for the photoshoots had already been hung up inside of the closets of 

Stacy and Trish's assigned bedroom. With that both women laid down in their own beds. Exhausted from the events of the day ontop of all the traveling they had done. Trish stared at the ceiling. She could tell that it was becoming late afternoon as the sunlight gradually started growing more dim. She looked down the hallway. Both her and Stacy's doors were open. 

"Hey Stacy you up?" Trish called down the hallway. She got up out of bed and moved to the closet looking through the bikinis. 

"Yeah whats up?" Stacy asked. She heard the sound of hangers sliding across the metal bar in trishs closet. 

"You wanna go down to the beach with me? It's too nice of a night to keep couped up in here." Trish said she grabbed a neon yellow 

bikini. (THE BIKINI from her fitness model days) 

Stacy smiled. "Yeah sure just let me slip into something else first." Stacy decided on a black and white stripped Thong and bra. (The wild west diva shoot) 

"Cool. I'll see you in the living room in 5." Trish called out. 

Both women exited their rooms at the same time. They'd closed the doors that connected their room so that they could surprise the other woman. Neither one was disappointed as they looked over other. 

"So what do you say? Up for a long walk on the beach?" Stacy asked biting her lips. Trish nodded and they walked down together. 

Trish and Stacy walked together, hands brushing as the made their way down the beach. There was no one in sight. Stacy smiled, she slowed down just enough so that Trish was just a step or two in front of her. SPANK! The unexpected blow to Stratus ass literally echoing out across the expanse of water and sand. 

Trish turned around. Blushing furiously. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one bitch!" She said as she charged at Stacy. Keibler yelped as she ran away. The two running in a large circle on the coast line. Stacy stumbled as one of her feet slid on the wet sand. Trish jumped onto her back piggy backs style until Stacy fell onto her hands and knees. Trish grabbed Stacy's hair and pulled her head back. SPANK SPANK SPANK. The slaps echoed. "Yes forward my noble Bitch! So commands the queen of the Beach." Trish said in a mock proud voice. 

Stacy slapped Trish's hand away from her hair. She slid between the shorter Canadians legs and pulled forward. Trish landed face first onto the beach. Stacy straddling her from behind. "Queen of the beach huh? I kinda like the ring of that." Stacy said. Light waves rolled over Stratus body. "What if I proclaim myself queen of the beach huh?" Keibler played with the knot that held Trish's top on. 

Trish reached back trying to stop Stacy from taking her top off. But with the angle that they were at she just couldn't reach. Stacy rolled Trish over so that she was on her back. Stacy's mouth clamped onto the exposed nipple. Trish moaned with glee. "How dare you? I'm your queen." Trish giggled. She usually wasn't one for role playing but if it kept Stacy's mouth on her tit. Who was she to judge? "I won't stand for this, I challenge you to a duel." Trish said. She grabbed the inside corners of the bra Stacy was wearing and pulled them apart exposing Keiblers tits to the world. 

Stacy really just wanted Trish to call her a queen. She craved for Trish to be her "subject." She giggled as the two women rolled around the beach together. Their bodies soaked by the sea. 

"Oh? And how does someone win this duel?" She asked with a smirk. Her hand already finding its target in between Trish's legs. 

Trish gasped the contact. Her hand slid into Stacy's panties. Stratus locked eyes with Keibler. "Isn't it obvious pretender? Submission" Her fingers pinching Keiblers clit. She took one of the woman's smaller breasts into her mouth. Nearly fitting the whole thing. 

Stacy couldn't help but throw her head backwards in pleasure. "And to the victor, go the spoils." Stacy wrapped her arms around Trish pulling the other woman into the ocean. 

Trish and Stacy lost track of each other in the wave. Both women came up from air about a yard away from each other. Trish gave Stacy a sultry look. She pushed her shoulders together making her tits extra big. Another wave washed them around. Trish had, had enough of this. She began swimming to shore. Stacy stood up. She saw Stratus swimming and ran over to her. She grabbed Trish by the hair dunking her head under the water. She brought her head up again she flailed her arms about trying to break free. 

Stacy just dragged her to shore. Trish struggled to catch her breath. Stacy sat her up and sat behind her. She kissed and licked her neck. She wrapped her legs around Trish's pulling the shorter woman in a near split. Keiblers hands grabbed the front of Trish's thong. She pulled it upward wedging her pussy. 

"Ooooooooooohhhhh God Stacy what are you doing?" Trish moaned obviously being overwhelmed by the sensations. 

Stacy flossed the bikini bottoms into Trish alternating from left to right. "Whos the queen." Stacy whispered in her ear. 

"No, no. I'm not giving in. I'm not giving in to you." Trish said. She weakly shaking her head. Stacy increased speed. Stacy moved them closer to a split. Trish came. The friction generated was just too much. But stacy didn't stop. She kept flossing. Trish tried breaking free but to no avail. A second orgasim ripped through her. "Stop... please. Oh stacy stop." Trish moaned.

"Who's the queen?" Stacy asked her same sultry tone. 

"Oh fuck you are." Stacy stopped she pushed stratus forward onto the beach. Her wet body getting covered by the wet sand. Stacy crawled over her body and straddled her. She pinned Stratus arms over her head. 

"Praise me." Keibler said kissing Trish on the cheek, slowly making her way to Trish's ear. "Praise the queen of the beach." She growled. Thrusting her hips into Trish's pussy. 

"Oh Stacy im sorry. I was wrong. I was the imposter. All hail the queen of the beach." Trish said with a smile. She kissed Stacy tenderly. Keibler pulled away and smiled down. 

"Well if I'm the queen...... I suppose I should take my throne." Stacy said as she stood up. She dropped her bottoms and smirked downward. Trish tried to pop up in defiance. Keibler brought her foot down. Pinning Trish down to the sand below her. Trish grabbed her foot Stacy dragged it down her body. She grazed stratus pussy causing her to moan loudly. "Stay.... throne." Trish's eyes went wide. Stacy's ass and pussy decended onto her face. She faced Stratus arched body. She played with the woman's massive chest. "I used to be so jealous of these." She said grabbing both of Trish's tits jiggling them. "Now they're my toys." Stratus pushed Keibler forward instead of eating pussy, she filled Keibler's ass for the second time that day. 

Stacy came from the unexpected intrusion. She climbed off of Trish and lie next to her on the beach. She held Stratus hand as the pair watched the sun go down. "Time to go get some shut eye babe." Trish smiled at the other woman. 

"First we gotta get all this sand off of us." Stacy said pulling the other woman to the public shower station on the beach. Stacy turned on the water and let it cascade over her. She loved the feeling of the sand washing over her. Suddenly she felt trishs hands roaming over her ass. Stacy opened her eyes and turned around looking at Trish. "What're you doing?" Stacy asked. 

"Washing down the Queen of the beach." Stratus said with a wink. She squeezed some of the complementary soap onto her hands. Stacy closed her eyes once again. Trish massaged Stacy's ass, dragging her hands downward over her legs massaging it in. Trish made her back up. Stacy smiled at Trish and kissed her. 

"See you in the morning." Trish had been under it, and stuck her tongue in it. Nut she could never get enough of that tight little ass. 

Trish and Stacy both woke up the next morning to the sounds of thunder crashing outside. Trish pulled herself out of bed stark naked. As she looked out the window black clouds filled the sky. Rain poured down upon the resort. "Well, looks like we're not shooting today." Stacy called from her room. 

"Nope." Trish said. Normally she would have been sad. But this ment that she would be stuck inside with Stacy all day. She walked over to her suitcase, at the very least she could feel sexy today. As she opened her bag something was strange. She didn't recognize any of the clothes. She did notice however..... her strap on... "hey stace? Can you do me a favor?" Trish asked calling over the other room. 

"Whats up?" Stacy asked she walked closer to the connected hallway. 

"Check your bag. I think the bellhop might have mixed up our things." Trish called back. Stacy froze... if Trish was looking through her things she would find the strap on. 

Stacy rushed to Trish's bag. She looked through it and smiled. Stacy walked over to hallway. "Hey Trish, I've got an idea!" Stacy poked her head into the hallway. 

Trish walked to meet her there also popping her head around the door. "What bitch?" Trish asked. She was pissed. Keibler was going to try to use her own strap against her. 

Stacy could hear the venom in Trish's voice. She kind of loved it. "Well, I've got your clothes. And while you never do anything special with them. I bet that I can have you begging to fuck me in them." Stacy said as she bit her lip. 

"Careful not to slip out of them. They're ment for a woman. Not a preteen." Trish said the competitive fire reignited within her. "Guess I'll have to show you what a woman would look like if she wore your clothes." Trish rummaged through picking out an outfit. "When you're done getting dressed get your ass out here. It's time to settle this for good." Trish said. 

Stacy got dressed and walked down the hallway. Stacy wore a pair of thigh high boots, a fish net leggings and a black thong covered by a pencil skirt that Trish had packed. The skirt had been short on Trish, so on Stacy the bottoms of her ass hung out. For a top she tied up one of Trish's own 100% Stratusfaction guaranteed shirts into a makeshift bra. Stacy beamed as she placed Trish's black cowboy hat on. 

She found Trish sitting on the bed, Stacy's jaw dropped as she entered the room. Trish was bare foot, her legs shining with baby oil as Trish stood up to meet her rival. Stacy gulped. Trish was wearing a bright pink pair of shorts (Stacy's shorts in their paddle on a pole match ) that had been tight on Stacy, but absolutely looked as though they were going to split off of Trish at any moment. Stacy's red thong wale tailed out of the shorts. The matching bra straining to contain Stratus sizable cleavage. (The bra and panties set that started this all) 

Trish slowly walked around Keibler. "Well, I think we've both improved on each other's style." Trish said with a smile, but how do you propose we decide who's really the sexiest?" Trish asked biting her lip. Her hand resting just above the bit of Stacy's exposed ass. 

Stacy shuddered a little from the contact. She looked around the room finding a chair. She smiled walking over to it and pulling it closer to the women. "Well, since you seem to be feeling yourself, why don't you try giving me a lapdance? I bet I'll resist you before you cave and kiss me?" Stacy said. She leaned over the seat of the chair sticking her ass out towards stratus.

Trish smiled. The view was unbelievablely. She walked over to Stacy cupping the other woman's ass. "Better get comfy bitch." Trish growled. 

Stacy smiled back at her. "Step back, I need a little bit of.... wiggle room." She said with a wink. Trish obeyed her eyes never leaving Keibler's ass. Stacy unzipped the side of the pencil skirt and ripped it off of herself in dramatic fashion. Her ass jiggling from the sudden shift. Stratus's jaw dropped, Stacy was loving every minute of this. She sat down on the chair and raised her legs up to the point where they were almost parallel with Trish's bust. Slowly she unzipped the boots and tossed them over her shoulder. 

Trish's eyes were transfixed at the other woman's crotch. The tiny black material of Trish's own black thong barely contained Stacy's pussy. Trish licked her lips, remembering how wonderful it tasted. 

Stacy sat back in the chair giving Trish a predatory stare. "Well? Show me what you've got." Stacy said with a smirk. 

Trish walked forward slowly, returning the predatory glare. She bent forward giving Stacy a great look at her breasts. Their faces nearly coming together for a kiss. Trish moved forward until their lips were only a few centimeters apart. "Thats my hat bitch." Trish whispered. Her lips brushing Keiblers as they spoke. Trish backed away taking her hat off Stacy and throwing it across the room. 

She then turned around, her ass just in front of Stacy, Trish quickly leaned forward putting her hands flush with the ground. The tiny shorts were consumed by the Canadians hungry ass. Stacy's eyes went wide. Trish then leaned back sitting in Keiblers lap she wrapped her arm upwards flexing it around Stacy's head as she leaned her head onto her shoulder. Trish arching her back, her breasts seriously compromising the bras integrity. She swiveled her hips causing Stacy to moan. 

"Oh you're such a fucking whore. I'm going to fuck you so good all day.... you're not going to get a moment of rest until they call us for our next shoot." Stacy said moaning. This had honestly been a bit more than she was expecting. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to not just toss Trish on the bed now and fuck her. But her pride stopped her. She had made this bet to prove she was better than Trish. Something inside her needed to be better than the other woman. 

Stratus got off of Stacy and turned around. She straddled the woman's lap, her breasts just infront of Keibler's face. Trish didn't care about a stupid bet. She wanted Stacy. She wanted to dominate the other woman. Just like she had been before. If Keibler wanted to put herself in such a vulnerable position that was just her mistake. Trish arched her back again. The sounds of fabric ripping grew louder as the bra exploded off of her into Stacy's face. 

Stacy looked wide eyed at Trish's exposed breasts. No matter how many times she had seen them. Eberytime felt like the first. But Trish stepped into action. She wrapped her as around Keiblers head and pulled her in close. 

Stacy's face was trapped between her breasts and it was amazing. Stacy tried to break free. She slapped at trish's back and tried pushing away. But the other woman had secured a bear hug on her face. Keibler tried scratching down Stratus back. She had just had her nails filed down so it didn't do much damage. "OOOOOOOO Fuck!" Trish moaned. "Yes you stupid bitch I've finally got you. Right where I want you." Trish smirked as Stacy began growing weaker. "Did you really think you would fuck me with my own strap you stupid bitch?" Trish said as Stacy's world fell into blackness. 

When Stacy awoke she was face down on Stratus bed topless. Her wrists had been tied to the bed frame by spare sheets, she tried pulling free but she couldn't. The knots were too tight. She looked over her shoulder to see Stratus naked tying her hair into a pony tail, wearing nothing but the strap on. Trish behind Stacy. "Good, you're up. I wouldn't want you to miss the main event." Trish said sultry. Stacy could hear the smile coming from the other woman. Trish began pulling down the fishnets. Stacy panicked trashing her legs around to no avail. 

"Let me go you cowardly bitch!" Stacy shouted. The fishnets were off. Now Trish grabbed the thong.

"I don't think I will. I think I'll get what I need out of you, then let you go when you're broken, and begging me. I'll let you eat me out all fucking night until you can't even move that pretty little tongue of yours anymore." Trish said tossing the panties aside. 

She looked at Stacy's bare ass. It was finally here. Her moment of victory. Trish dove forward face first into Stacy's ass. All Stacy could do was moan. Trish was fantastic at eating out her ass. Arguably too good infact. Stacy deeply hated how aroused it made her. She knew that deep down somewhere within her she wanted Trish to fuck her most sacred hole. She wanted Trish to fill her up with the 8 inches of the strap she had been carrying around like a trophy. 

Trish loved the lust filled mews of her captive. She brought a hand up, cupping Stacy's sex. Shd didn't insert any fingers however. She instead rubbed Stacy's clit. She wanted all of Stacy's orgasims to come from the anal fucking she was about to recieve. 

Stacy couldn't take much more of this assault. She arched her hips into Trish's face. The extra pressure forced her to cum. Oh God did she cum. Her pussy erupting onto the bed. Trish backed her face away from the other woman's ass. She then inserted two fingers into the saliva lubed hole. Stacy gasped as Trish pumped her fingers in and out as quickly as she could. "Thats it. Almost there. Next up you'll finally get that Stratusfaction that you know you've always wanted." Trish moaned. The mere sight of stacy starting to submit to her brought her to climax. This had been her obsession for weeks. It was better than she imagined. 

All Stacy could do was moan, she began sweating from the physical exertion of her second orgasim. "No.... please Trish no..... not like this. Not my ass please." She begged. Trish just removed her fingers. She spanked the woman three times alternating cheeks. 

"Yes, oh Stacy you're perfect. You're the absolute best. This is everything I ever wanted it to be." Trish said with a smile. She pulled Stacy's hips backwards. Forcing the other woman onto her knees. Trish lined up the dildo with her prize and didn't waist any time. 

There was nothing gentle about the way Trish started fucking Stacy's ass. Nothing slow or even sensual. Trish was a woman possessed. A bucking bronco. Hammering in and out of Keiblers back door. 

"SHIIIIIIIT, OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK." She moaned as she pulled against the restraints. Her body completely soaked in sweat. As shocks of pleasure and pain cascaded throughout her body. Trish gripped her Stacy's hair once again pretending to ride the other woman. Her thrusts slowing down. Instead of slapping skin she now rotated her hips slowly. 

Stacy pulled hard against the sheets, to her surprise they actually started to give way. Frantically she pulled trying her best to get free when Trish raked her back with her nails. Releasing Keibler's hair. 

The sensation pushed Stacy over the edge again. "FUCK!" Stacy screamed. She buried her face into the bedding below. Her struggles against her restraints haulted as a third devastating orgasim had ripped through her due to the abuse her ass had taken. Trish pushed Stacy forward so she was laying flat on her stomach. Trish got off the bed. Untying her ponytail and dropping the strap onto the floor. She crawled over Stacy's body. Laying on top of her pressing her nipples into the other woman's back. She brought her mouth to Keibler's ear swirling her tongue around it. "Now we're even. You took my anal cherry, you made me this way Stacy. Seems only fitting that now you end up my bitch." Trish moaned. She began thrusting her bare pussy against Keibler's aching ass. "I'm going to fuck you like this.... every night... for the rest of our lives if I can." Trish moaned. 'I'm never going to get tired of this ass!" She shouted into Stacy's ear as she came. Their sweaty bodies relaxing against each other. 

Where Trish was happily drifting off to sleep on top of her naked captive though. Stacy was pulling herself free. Her right hand slipped out of the restraint, soon she was able to get her left hand free as well. She felt trish drool on her back. The woman had completely passed out. Stacy rolled them. Trish screamed incoherently at the shock of it. She tried to get up to tackle Stacy but the taller blonde dodged it sending Trish to the lavished carpet floor. 

Trish struggled to get back to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly, the last orgaism she had, had really had taken something out of her. As she got to her feet all she saw was Keiblers ankle as the woman roundhouse kicked her in the face. 

Stacy fell back onto the bed. Her ass was absolutely killing her. Her pussy too. She took a second to breath as Stratus just looked up at the lights. Stacy collected herself and grabbed Trish by the hair pulling her onto Stacy's knees and the bed. 

Trish tried to struggle. She really did honest. The feeling of Stacy's hands in her hair didn't bring back glorious memories. She found her self on top of keiblers knees. SPANK. SPANK, SPANK,SPANK, SPANK SPANK, SPANK SPANK. 

Stacy just let all of her frustration go. She alternated cheeks just watching the fat ass in her hands jiggle. It was one if the most erotic things she had ever seen. The other woman's ass reddening beneath her touch. Trish wanted scream honest. She didn't mean for a long and sensuous moan to escape her lips. 

"You've humiliated me bitch!" Spank "never again" Spank "you're never going to humiliate me ever again." Spank. "I'm done with this cat and mouse bullshit." Spank. "I'm going to fuck you" Spank "and your going to thank me for it." Spank. "When I'm done." Spank "the only time the words Trish stratus" spank. " and top will ever be used in a sentence." Spank "is going to be. Stacy Keibler is Trish Stratus top." Spank. 

Trish's hands shot to her ass as it glowed red. Stacy stopped spanking her for a moment. She could tell stratus was about to speak. "Please Stacy." Trish gasped trying to catch her breath. "Please..... fuck me." Trish dropped her head. The spanking awakened something in her. She couldn't help it. Trish had submitted to Stacy. The fire within her had died. Stacy lifted the other woman with remarkable strength and dropped her onto the bed. She rolled Trish onto her back as Stacy secured the strap on. 

Stacy felt as if she had orgasimed. She lay between stratus legs lining the dildo up with stratus pussy. Just before she entered Trish whispered. "No.... not there..." her voice sounding weak. Stacy gave her a Cheshire grin. 

"Oh? You want me to fuck your ass?" Stacy smirked. She grabbed Trish by the hair and pulled her off the bed. Trish kneeling infront of her looking uncertain. "Well, you're going to have to beg your mistress for that." Stacy said with a smile. 

Trish looked up at her. This was it. God true point of no return. She fought with idea for a long moment before she conceeded. "Mistress Stacy please, fuck my naughty little asshole. I promise I'll be good from now on. I know I was a real bad girl." Trish said. Her hands caressing Keiblers legs. 

"Good girl. Now suck on this cock and get it nice and ready." Stacy said shoving the strap into trish's eager mouth. The slurping sounds coming from stratus were incredibly arousing for Stacy. She always knew Trish would end up beneath her. But for the woman to actually have been spanked into submission was almost too good to be true. "You know why I'm making you do this right? Sucking this cock clean of my ass? Because its your greatest achievement Trish. The highest you ever got was tapping my ass." Stacy said spanking her own ass. The other hand guiding Trish onto the dido. "All of that is being washed away. By your own tongue." Stacy smiled. Trish continued sucking until the flavor of Stacy's ass was no more. 

Stacy sat on the bed. Her legs spread. She wiggled her finger at Trish signaling for her to cum. Stacy held the dildo so it pointed upwards. Trish before even being told lowered herself onto the strap sharply grasping as she did so. 

Trish and stacy rolled their hips together as one. Trish had taken all 8 inches inside of her like a champ. Stacy kissed her new bitch. Forcing her tongue into the other woman's mouth and taming her tongue. Trish began bouncing up and down rapidly. Her tits shaking and jiggling as she did so. Stacy was forced to break the kiss due to the sharpe movements but she was able to latch into Stratus nipple. She swirled her tongue around the hard as diamond nipple causing Trish so start moaning incoherently very loudly. 

The Canadian still impailing herself downwards. Stacy cupped Trish's ass with her hands helping the woman come down harder. Keibler switched tits and bit down hard as she pulled Stratus down. 

"OOooghhh STACY!" she screamed as she came. Falling limply into the other woman's arms. Stacy hugged her for a moment before pulling her back into a kiss.

Stacy broke the kiss staring into the dazed woman's eyes. "Do you swear that you'll never challenge me again? That I'll be your mistress until I'm finished with you?" Stacy asked she lightly kissed all around Stratus face. 

"Yes... I swear Mistress Stacy. I'm yours to play with how you see fit for as long as you see fit." Trish said. She was so weak she could barely keep her head up as she spoke. 

"Good" Stacy said with a smile. She licked Stratus cheek. "Lets go sleep in my bed. It's drier in there." Stacy said with a laugh. She picked Trish up bridal style. The defeated woman sucking on her tits as the walked through the hallway into Stacy's room. Into their new future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was kinda long but I wanted to do the build up justice. Thank you so much for reading this was my first series. And I'm pretty proud with how it turned out. If the series does well enough. I'll write an epilog thank you.


	9. Epilog pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Epilog during a Raw Legends night where Stacy and Trish have run ins with Sable and Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the WWE or the WWF. Nor obviously do I own anyone involved in this story. In no way did this really happen and I make no profit off of this
> 
> Also Sunny in this story looks like she did in 1997 and Sable has got the 2003 look.

It had been a little over a year since Trish and Stacy had done their babe of the year photoshoot, and the pair had turned into the couple of the ages. What at first had been all about submission and dominance turned into a mutual attraction. With that being said however there was no confusion on who wore the pants in their relationship. Stacy dominated the decision process that the pair had for the couple. Trish never seemed to really mind however. Their relationship was going fantastically until one night, when everything fell apart for them. 

It was just supposed to be another one of those stupid Raw Reunion shows, were legends would come back for one night to pop the ratings because of the winter slump then go away forever.

This year during the show Stacy and Trish were supposed to have a backstage run in with Sunny and Sable. It was supposed to be a sextually charged promo to get young and old fans alike the chance to get their blood up as two generations of sexy women faced off. Neither Trish nor Stacy had a problem with this because they knew that they infact were the sexiest women around and that the older women had nothing on them in terms of looks. 

What did bother the ladies however was that the announced dark match after Raw went off the air was a bra and panties match between Sable and Trish Stratus. Trish didn't really mind because in her mind she was the greatest womens wrestler in the world. She had been the champion for over six months at this point, and another bra and panties match wasn't really going to hurt her reputation that much. 

Stacy however found it unbelievable that her girlfriend would have to strip some old hag infront of a bunch of people in Las Vegas of all places. But when she confronted Stephanie about how unfair it all was, she was simply brushed off. 

"Stace honey don't worry. She's not even a real wrestler, I'll have her tanned ass out of whatever skimpy outfit she wears in no time. Then you can congratulate me by filling my victorious ass all night." Trish said with a wink as she kissed Stacy on the cheek. The pair of women had been instructed to wear something a little more risqué. So Trish was clad in the pink gear she had worn in 2000 at fully loaded, her massive bust and ass nearly ripping the tight fabric as she put it on. Stacy decided to wear a throwback as well putting on the black gear that she had worn during her match with Trish for the title at Judgement Day in 2002. The pair got ready each doing their best to keep their hands off one another as they got dressed. 

When the time came for their backstage vignette Trish and Stacy's eyes both went wide. The two older women had spent the entire day avoiding their younger counterparts, and were beyond pleased with the reaction that they got. Sunny and Sable had both decided to wear the latex outfits that they had for Summerslam 97 with Sable in black and Sunny in teal. 

The pair interrupted Stacy and Trish as they talked about a tag team match that they would be having against Victoria and Lita at the next paperview. Sable was the first to speak as she walked right up to Trish pressing her impressive bust into the Canadians. "See Sunny I told you that the blondes in this company didn't have any class anymore." She said gesturing to the other womens bodies. 

"Sure don't. Back in our day you had to be a manager to get on TV. Now in days all you have to do is take your clothes off and they'll put a title around your waist." Sunny said as she winked at Stacy. 

"Says the wannabe pornstar and the playboy playmate." Stacy said putting a hand on her girlfriends shoulder and giving the other two a smirk. The wink from Sunny had given her butterflies, she wasn't sure what game the older woman was playing with her. But it definitely put her a bit on edge. 

"Yeah I mean, whenever someone is woman enough to take this title away from me. They have to pin me to the mat. Not the bed like you hoes." Trish said firing back with a smile. 

Sable just gave Trish a sultry stare. "Honey if you and me ever end up in the ring together. I'll show you how someone really pins you down to the mat." She said as she brought her hands over her own breasts. 

The cameras quickly cut away as Sable moaned. The interview was seemingly about to go way further that the USA network was comfortable with. "I ment what I said little girl." Sable said bringing her face in close to Trish's. As the older woman stuck her tongue out to lick her own lips it sensually brushed against Stratus'.

Stacy lunged forward to break the two apart but Sunny got in-between them. Her hands holding Stacy back but also playing with the other woman's modest breasts. "Ooo thats fun." Sunny said as she honked the other woman's breasts like a horn. 

"What the fuck!" Stacy shouted as she shoved Sunny away from her. The original diva almost fell over as she stumbled away. Sable turned and caught her fellow legend. The pair of them beginning to walk away. 

"You're gonna pay for that you leggy bitch!" Sunny swore as Sable pulled her away. Similarly Trish held back as they watched the older women leave. 

All was quiet for the rest of the night leading up to the post show match. Most of it was spent with Trish trying to talk Stacy down from fighting Sunny. Both women noticed that Lita was suspiciously missing. The red head diva had been requested to pick up a surprising return superstar but neither of them had actually shown up for the show. 

"I don't like this. It seemed like that Sunny bitch was up to something." Stacy said as she paced back and fourth in their locker room just before Trish was set to go out. 

"Don't worry, if she is I'll make sure to kick her in the head extra hard for you." Trish said with a wink as she stretched out. Even after so much time together Stacy's mouth still watered as she watched Trish do a deep lunge. The spandex of her shorts digging deeper into Stratus ass. Stacy was broken out of her trance by a knock at the door telling Trish it was time for the dark match. 

She walked over to Stratus and swept her into a deep kiss before her girlfriend left for her match. "Good luck, and give her hell." Stacy said giving Trish a cheeky slap on the ass. 

With the show being over pretty much everyone had left the building save for the ring crew, camera men, and security to make sure that the fans didn't get to wild. The best place to watch what was going on in the ring without actually having to go down there was the green room. 

As much as Keibler hated her girlfriend having to be in a bra and panties match, she secretly couldn't wait until Sable had been stripped down. For as annoying as the older women had been there was no denying that they were pretty sexy. As Keibler entered the green room she rolled her eyes. Sunny still clad in her ridiculous spandex suit was bending over the couch. Her firm ass looking great as she did so. 

As Sunny heard the door she slowly turned around biting her lip. Flashing Stacy a sexy smile as she looked the other woman up and down. "Just couldn't stay away huh?" She said running her hand over her exposed midriff. 

"Oh please don't flatter yourself. I'm just here to see my girl beat that little bitch of a friend of yours." Stacy said putting her hands on her hips. 

Sunny picked up a strawberry from a bowl she had next to her and flicked her tongue along the tip. "Wanna bet?" She said before taking a bite. "Because I know that my bitch will beat yours." Sunny said with a wink. 

Stacy felt a lightning bolt of arousal shoot through her. She hadn't had a challenge like this in over a year. She took a step closer to Sunny, her thigh rubbing up against the other woman's. "I thought you were the bottom. Terri made it seem like she was the one who taimed you both." Stacy said leaning in closer to Sunny. 

Sunny just threw her head back and laughed. "Seriously? And you believed her?" She looked back into Stacy's eyes. "She was the biggest bitch of all of us." Sunny pushed herself forward, her and Stacy's modest breasts pressing together. "Don't you know Sunny days are the best kinds?" She whispered licking Stacy's neckline. 

Stacy was losing control fast. In her desperation she grabbed Sunny by the ass, the other woman immediately wrapping her legs around the other woman's waist. Stacy walked over to the couch and sent them both sprawling over it. "Sunny days would be better with my cock up their ass." Stacy said with a smile. "So how bout this. If Trish wins your ass is mine for the night. If your fossil wins im yours." Stacy said huskily. Their breath mirroring one anothers. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself sugar." Sunny said as she crawled out from beneath Keibler. Giving the taller blondes ass a sharpe slap as she sat down next to her. 

The crowd erupted as the sounds of Little Kims laughter echoed throughout the arena. Trish walked out on stage smiling brightly as she could already feel the fabric of her top straining against her bust. She could have changed out of her hot pink outfit since the show was over, but it made her feel confident, powerful even. Also it wasn't although Sable was actually going to be able to get her out of her clothes anyway. 

She posed in the ring her title raised high above her head as the sounds of a cat snarling echoed out through the arena. Stratus could barely believe the reactions that Sable was getting from the crowd. The older woman stood on stage, she had changed for the match wearing the gear she had when she faced Stephanie McMahon at Vengeance. 

Sable did her signature grind on top of the ramp getting everyone's attention. Especially Trish's as she stood in the ring. Sable loved that she could see how aroused the other woman was from the top of the ramp. Stratus' nipples were clearly hard as she began to saunter down to the ring. 

As Sable slid into the ring she walked right up to Trish, once again their breasts collided as she looked down the other woman's top. She grabbed the top between Trish's breasts with her index finger and her thumb and tugged upwards. "Do you want to take this off now? Or are you going to play hard to get." Sable said with a smile. 

Trish smacked the other woman's hand away. "Cheeky little bitch aren't you?" Trish said with a chuckle. "If you're a good girl I'll let you give them a kiss after I'm done stripping you out of your little black gear." Trish said with a smile. 

Sable slapped Trish across the face hard. Stratus had expected to their banter to go a little further. As she stumbled backwards Sable didn't waste anytime stomping Trish in the corner just as Steve Austin would stomp 

a mud hole. Trish just moaned in pain as Sable put her foot up against the other woman's throat. "Not so tough now are you bitch." Sable said with a smile. She removed her foot from the other woman's throat only to turn around and rub her leather clad ass all over Trish's face. "Don't worry honey if you're good I'll let you kiss it!" Sable shouted as the people in the crowd laughed. 

Now Trish was really pissed. She shoved Sable forward off of her face, as she got up out of the corner she rushed forward and delivered a bulldog. As the other woman was laid out Trish grabbed the back of the leather top and stripped it off of her. The crowd went absolutely berserk at the sight of the bare back of Sable. The older woman hadn't even bothered to wear a bra. 

Trish looked down at the other woman in confusion as Sable got to her knees showing off her bare breasts. She smirked up at Trish before delivering a devastating low blow. Trish made the most adorable O face that Sable had ever seen. She pulled the other woman by the hair in between her legs. "Time to fuck this little girl." Sable shouted as she grinded her hips ontop of Trish's head before lifting her up and delivering a devastating Sable Bomb. 

Sable danced over the prone woman's body as the titantron showed a replay of Trish hitting the mat. Her breasts jiggling at the impact. Sable grabbed at the other woman's pink shorts, with a grin she yanked them completely off of Trish's tanned oiled legs. Flashblumbs exploded as Trish's bare ass hit the ring. For a moment the younger blondes eyes went wide as she stared into Sable's hands, not only where her shorts in them but also the thong that was underneath. 

Trish went to cover her naked crotch, terrified she tried to scramble out of the ring but Sable grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over the older woman's knee. "This is how you became champion in my day." She said as she licked her hand and slapped Trish on the ass once. 

Stratus tried to pull herself away. To do anything just to get away but Sable just brought her hand down once again on her other cheek. After a third strike Sable shoved her off of her knee. Stratus grabbed her ass a moment before she groggily stood up and turned around. To her suprise and everyone's in the arena Sable pulled Trish into a kiss. 

Stratus's first instict was to pull away. But something about how soft Sable's lips felt on her own, she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. Her wet crotch pressed flush against the other woman's tiny shorts. As she moaned into the kiss Sable shoved her onto her back. On the mat Trish stretched out across the mat, too horny to care that Sable walked over her and grabbed her top pulling it up and over her head. 

Trish clad only her her boots was then dragged to the center of the ring. Her eyes dreamily looking up at Sable as the other woman took her own shorts off leaving her naked. She pulled Trish to her feet, again shoving her head between Sable's legs. 

"Lights out little girl." Sable said as grinding down on the other woman's neck. Trish grimaced as she could feel the other woman's juices on the back of her neck. As she was lifted again, Sable's tongue teased her clit before slamming her down. This time Sable laid out with her eating her out on the mat. Trish grabbed her own breasts as the older woman ate her out. With her shoulders pressed down the crowd chanted to three but nothing happened. So Lillian Garcia slid into the ring and counted the fall. 

Trish came in record time as she orgasimed all over Sable's face at the count of three. Sable pulled away from the other woman's crotch. She crawled ontop of Trish as she grabbed Lilian who was still in postion by the hair and kissed her. The announcer moaned as Stratus juices were introduced into her mouth by the other woman's tongue. "Thanks babe. Why don't you go grab me her title." Sable said with a wink as a spit stream still connected their mouths. Lilian just nodded and scrambled out of the ring as Sable turned ger attention back to Trish. 

"Now be a good girl and kiss these won't you?" Sable said as she brought her breasts down onto Trish's face. Trish screamed as her air was cut off. She was already so weak from the orgasim and the Sable bombs that it took almost no time for her to pass out. 

As she did Lilian handed the title over to Sable. This wasn't a title match but no one was going to stop the former playmate. Sable stood up over Trish holding the title high into the air before she strapped it around her waist backwards so that the belt hung over her ass. She grabbed Trish by the hair and shoved her unconscious face into her ass. The camera zoomed in before fading to black as the show was over. As the lights went down Sable left the ring but dragged Trish out of the ring and onto her shoulders before leaving. 

Back in the green room Sunny and Stacy had been sitting on the same couch together cheering on their respective champions. As soon as the count sounded Sunny leapt over onto Keibler and began to aggressively kiss the taller blonde. 

Stacy had wanted to resist the kiss. To fight back against the smaller valet but the truth was she was stupidly horny after watching her own girlfriend being humiliated in the ring. She allowed the other woman's tongue to enter her mouth being pleasantly surprised by how soft it was in her mouth. Sunny's hands grabbed her leather clad ass which caused her to let out an embarrassing moan. 

Sunny pulled away from the kiss, looking deeply into Keibler's eyes she smiled. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you." She said as she licked Stacy's cheek. Keibler shuddered at the contact, but her hands found themselves rubbing against the former body Donna's thighs. Sunny smiled at her as she got up and walked over to her purse. She pulled out a 12 inch strap on that made Keibler's eyes grow wide. "Hoped I'd be needing this." She said as she walked over and locked the green room door to make sure they were uninterrupted. 

Stacy stood up unsure what was about to come next. She hated how excited she felt about was was coming. Her blood nearly boiled as she remembered what Terri had wanted to do to her. She braced herself as Sunny approached her. But instead of a strike or an attack she simply ran her hand along the other woman's midsection. Circling Stacy like a hungry shark until she was behind the Baltimore native. 

"You know, I always thought you were sexier than all of them." Sunny said as she began peppering the back of Keibler's neck with kisses her hand cupping Stacy's still covered ass. "Trish, Torrie, Lita. None of them could hold a candle to how much you would turn me on everytime you came on TV with those sexy little outfits." Sunny moaned as Stacy could feel the woman grinding her hips into Keibler's ass. The boots that Sunny was wearing making up for their height difference a little. 

"Really?" Stacy moaned she pushed her ass backwards to meet the smaller blondes hips. The other woman moaned in affirmation "I was always a Debra fan personally." She said with a smile. Sunny shoved the other woman on the floor. 

"Naughty bitch! Gonna show you what happens to girls that lie." She said as she grabbed Stacy by the hair and threw her over the back of the couch so that her ass was hanging over. 

Keibler smirked with anticipation. Ever since Terri and Trish has spanked her ass nearly into oblivion it had been a secret fetish of hers. "Oh I've been naughty alright. But only because of what I was planning on doing to your tight little body." Stacy said looking over her shoulder and biting her lip. She began to wiggle her ass back and fourth hypnotizing the other woman. 

Sunny grabbed the waistband of Keiblers shorts. She pulled them down the other woman's legs so quickly that her nails had lightly scraped Keibler's ass leaving a few red lines in the otherwise perfect globes of flesh. Stacy shuddered as the other woman's sharpe nails trailed down her body. She stepped out of her shorts watching as Sunny carelessly tossed them across the room. 

SPANK! Stacy moaned in delight at the feeling of the other woman's hand connecting with her asscheek. Sunny rubbed her hand on the other woman's ass. She hummed happily before she took her hand away. SPANK! To the other cheek. Stacy bit her lip as her other cheek was smacked. For as much as she was enjoying this she wanted to keep some of her reputation in tact. 

Sunny leaned over Keibler's body, her hot breath once again brushing in the other woman's ear. "Its okay baby. Just relax and enjoy what you've got comin to ya." Sunny said in a husky voice. Keibler shuddered again. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. 

Stacy couldn't hold back her moans any longer. She found herself howling out in erotic pleasure like a porn star. Her ass was glowing red she could feel it and she loved every second of it. Sunny grabbed Stacy's top from behind and pulled it free from Keibler's chest. Sunny pinched Stacy's erect nipples between her fingers. "Such a good little slut. You sure you're not really the bottom underneath that maple bombshell of yours?" She asked as Keibler just hummed. 

"You keep talking a big game, but you haven't fucked anything yet. Starting to think I'm the one thats going to have to bend you over." Stacy said with an almost drunken smile. 

Sunny's playful expression changed. She grabbed Keibler by the hair and forced her onto her knees. She loved the look in the taller woman's eyes, it was a look of defiance and challenge. But not to the situation at hand but the situation that was about to go down. Sunny could literally see how bad Keibler wanted her, she could see the other woman's juices running down her thighs after the spanking she had received. 

"First take your boots off bitch. You're not worth wearing clothes." Sunny said grabbing Keibler by the chin and forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Then I want you to worship me like the goddess I am." Sunny said giving Keibler another arrogant smile. 

Stacy did as she was told, untying her boots purposefully slow. She wanted Sunny to wait and be anxious for the contact. She got exactly what she wanted as Keibler tossed her boots to the side then kissing the high heeled white boots of the valet. As she licked up the boot itself Sunny shuddered. "Take my boots off and do that bitch." Sunny whispered. One of her hands disappeared into what you could generously call a top. She massaged her own breast as Stacy did as she was told. 

Keibler not wanting to waste a moment turning her master for the night on, grabbed the zipper of the boot within her teeth. Slowly she pulled it down releasing Sunnys leg. Before the manager could pull her leg free of Keibler's grip. Keibler pulled Sunny's foot into her mouth. Shoving all five of her toes into Keiblers mouth as she sucked and licked in between each one. Sunny once again threw her head back as Keibler then stuck her tongue out and licked her way up the entirety of the other woman's leg. From her heel all the way to the front of the other woman's latex singlet. 

"You might have the best legs in the business, but mine are a close second." Sunny said with a smile. As the other woman worshipped one of her legs Sunny unzipped the other boot and tossed it aside. Stacy gave the other leg the same treatment that she had the leg she debooted herself. 

Sunny was growing hot under the collar. A sweat had started to coat her body and she hadn't even really gotten down to business yet. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and began to pull down the singlet. She got the top of it around her waist when Keibler attached herself to Sunny's breasts. 

Sunny smiled, Keibler had obviously had a lot of practice worshipping another woman, as she licked and sucked on Sunny's nipples. She couldn't belive that this other woman had far exceeded the sexual prowess of her usual partner Sable. She tried to hold back a moan but failed as Stacy began to lick the beads of sweat off of Sunny's breasts. Pressing the advantage again of having her Mistress of guard Stacy began to pull the singlet down. To help accentuate the motion she kissed down the other woman's firm stomach until she was face to face with the other woman's shaved sex. 

Without waiting for permission Stacy dove face first into the other woman's sex. She gave the best head of any woman she had ever known by how all the other women she had ever fucked had reacted. Sunny was no different. The shorter woman tangled her fingers through the other woman's hair. She was loving just how much of a submissive bitch Keibler was turning out to be. 

As her mouth began to fill with the other woman's juices Stacy felt herself becoming lost in the moment. Everytime she had ever gone down on Trish she had finished the job by fingering her girlfriends asshole. Her hand snaked around Sunny's hips, her finger teasing the other woman's back door when she was shoved away. 

Stacy looked up at Sunny in complete shock as the other woman slapped the taste out of her mouth. Stacy clutched her cheek facing the floor. She couldn't belive she had been hit so hard by a non wrestler. "You're really gonna pay for that one." Sunny said attaching the strap on around her waist. 

Dropping to her knees she pulled Stacy's pulsing red ass towards her. Sunny spread Keibler's cheeks receiving a concerned moan from the other woman as she spit into Keibler's ass. Rubbing her index and middle finger in her own pussy covering them in her own juices she forced them inside of the other woman's asshole. 

Stacy's eyes went wide. The only thing that had entered her ass in a year had been Trish's tongue. She absolutely couldn't get enough of having her Canadian partners tongue inside of her ass. This was different though, as much as it hurt there was something about how rough Sunny was being with her that made the experience pleasurable. Even as the older woman began twisting her hand like she was screwing in a light bulb. 

Keibler wanted to scream but she couldn't find the words. She just kneeled there completely speechless as Sunny leaned over her naked back. "Are you ready bitch?" She asked as she pulled out her fingers. Stacy was going to nod yes but before she could Sunny slammed the cock inside of her ass. 

Sunny grabbed Stacy's hair using it like you would the reins of a horse. She plowed into the other woman's remarkably tight ass. Every inch of the foot long dildo was a fight to go inside of Stacy. But if anyone was up for the challenge it was Sunny. She was completely drenched in sweat but she didn't tire for a moment. She just fired her hips forward and back, moaning as she continued to watch inch by inch dissappear. 

Stacy had turned into a quivering mess. Her hand snaked down to her pussy lightly fingering herself as Sunny continued to pound away. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to not have a cock in her ass again. "OHFUCK!" Were the only comprehensive words that she could make out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

"Thats right baby. Who's owns this ass?" Sunny asked as she smacked Keibler's still red ass. She released the other woman's hair to pull her hand away from her crotch. Keibler's head just dropped as she began pressing herself backwards into the cock. "TELL ME! WHO OWNS THIS ASS!" Sunny shouted as she began to grow closer to her own orgasim. She began peppering Stacy's ass once again with slaps. 

Keibler's head flew up, flipping her wet hair up and onto her back, it made a wet slapping sound as it hit across her back. "YOURS. MY ASS IS SUNNY'S! Stacy cried. Her eyes welled with tears but she honestly wasn't sure if it was out if shame or the fact that she was achieving an orgasimic bliss that she feared one day she might achieve. 

Sunny grabbed at the other woman's wet hair again. "And what kind of days can't you live without?" She shouted at Keibler. 

Stacy moaned as she came, her whole body shook violently as she fell face first onto the tile floor. Her hair slipping out of Sunny's hands. "Sunny days! I need more Sunny days!" She shouted through hearty gasps. 

Sunny smiled as she came. There wasn't anything sexier to Sunny than another woman admitting that they wanted more of her. She pushed herself away from Keibler, enjoying the feel of the cool tile floor on her back. 

After a long moment Sunny got up and walked over to her purse. She picked a hot pink lipstick out of her bag and walked over to Stacy. The taller blonde moaned in protest as Sunny applied the lipstick to her. "Be a good girl and kiss my ass will ya?" Sunny asked. It seemed as though the woman was ready to go another round. 

Stacy sleepily did as she was told, a camera flash going off as her lips made contact with the other woman's sweaty ass. As she fell back onto the floor she heard the camera go off again. She watched as Sunny took a picture of the lipstick mark she had made on her ass. Sunny looked down at her with a smile. The older woman licked her lips as the green rooms phone rang.

Sunny literally skipped over to the phone. "Hey you, how'd things go with Lita?" Sunny asked twirling the phone cord around her fingers. "Really? No way, there's no way she's 

a bigger slut than this Stacy bitch." She said before a moment of silence took over the room. Keibler didn't know who Sunny was talking to and didn't care until she heard the woman's next statement. "Well if you want a turn with her, I want a turn with Lita." Said with her usual cocky tone. "Deal if Lita is a bigger slut you can have Sable." Sunny said before putting down the phone. 

"C'mon slut. Looks like our night is far from over." Sunny said as she grabbed Keibler by the hair and forcing her onto her hands and knees. She mounted Keibler's back like she was a horse. "To the limo slut!" She said smacking Stacy's ass one final time. 

A completely broken and beaten Keibler began crawling forward. Desperately trying not to drop the woman on her back. She felt terrified and excited for what was to come with the rest of her night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This story means a lot to me even if it isn't the best thing that I've written. I'm so glad at the response its gotten as well as the other fics that I have and will continue to come out with. This will probably be the last "retro wrestling" story i do for a while. The other one I have called "The Age of Stacy" is something that I will continue once I'm done with the Stacy Returns story. Going full Star Wars with it by starting at the middle lol
> 
> The absolute final part of this will be out if/when this story hits 2,000 hits or yall really demand it. 
> 
> The two main doms of the story being topped by Sunny and a mystery legend.


End file.
